Face Down
by clareandeliforever
Summary: His hand came up and pushed her down the staircase, sending her tumbling down. He loves her right? so why does he keep doing this? will he break his promise again? No...he loves her. When Eli helps her, will she discover his dark past? Flare then Eclare
1. Fate

**_A/N: _**Okay so this is pretty different then all of my other stuff. But its gonna be intense. **_NOTE! Edited this! :D_**

Thanks to **Zephyr Hearts** for the song suggestion.

Song: _Face Down - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not, in any shape or form, Own Degrassi: The Next Generation.

* * *

**_Summery:_**

His hand came up and pushed her down the staircase, sending her tumbling down. He loves her right? so why does he keep doing this? will he break his promise again? No...he loves her. When Eli helps her, will she discover his dark past?

* * *

**_Clare POV: _**

His angry face stood before me. Anger in his once beautiful eyes, yes, _once _his eyes were the most beautiful I've ever seen, but now I never see those eyes anymore. He was upset. He had extreme anger issues. He used to be this sweet, kind, loving guy to me, but underneath all of that sweet and kindness, was something completely opposite. And it was so painfully awful. There was nothing I could do about it though.

His hand then struck my face, sending me flying down the staircase. I tumbled to the bottom step, whimpering. He slowly walked down the staircase. When he got to me, he kicked me, repeatedly. Sending jolts of sudden pain throughout my body.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled, veins poping out of his neck. Hovering above me, I saw his face flushed, angry. I wanted nothing more then this torture to stop.

For what? I asked myself, for I was in too much pain to actually talk. I don't remember doing anything that would make him mad. Just walking into the house, which was a mistake, a big mistake and I knew it before I even stepped into the house. I did it anyway, I always do. Because if I didn't, then the pain would be much worse then what it already is, but I always keep saying that it will stop, like he always says.

He picked me up and then threw me back down again, sending another jolt of pain through my body. He scoffed and walked to the couch and sat down, acting like he didn't just beat the crap out of his girlfriend. I have the sense to walk over to him, and yell at him, and hire somebody to beat the living shit out of him also, but I don't. I sighed softly, and slowly got up. Then walked to the bathroom to clean myself up.

I looked my self over in the mirror. My face is pale and there are cuts all over my sides and stomach. I didn't even notice the trail of blood that was descending down my abdomen. I sighed, and pulled a wash cloth out of the drawer. I slowly cleaned the new wound, and looked it over once again. It wasn't bleeding, but it was really red, and there was skin barley there. I closed my eyes, calming myself. I wasn't going to break down in front of him, that gives him victory, and I don't want to bow down to him.

_It won't happen again._

I walked out of the bathroom and walked right up to him, sat down, and crossed my arms.

"Don't tell anybody, you know what will happen." He says, still obviously extremely pissed at whatever.

"Believe me, I know." I got up and walked to the door, and turned to look at him. "I'm leaving, bye." Not giving him a chance to respond, I close the door, and step out into the rain; its poring, but I find relieve in it somehow.

I slowly walk home, almost bursting into tears in the way there, but I didn't want some stranger to ask me what the matter is, see my bruises, and then take me to the hospital. Then there, they would ask me what happened, and of course I would use the saying 'I fell down the stairs' and they of course, wouldn't believe me. But half of it _was _true. I just wouldn't be telling the whole story. Then, **he** would find out, and it will get worse. I don't know how much worse, but I don't really want to find out.

I find myself at my home, and there isn't anybody there, as usual. Nobody ever is here to see their daughter fall apart from her abusive boyfriend. Both my parents do there separate thing lately, I'm just wondering when the divorce papers come into the picture. I walk in, and head up the stairs. I immediately walk into my room, and head for the shower. I turned it up to the highest heat, and climbed in, letting the scorching hot water run up and down my veins, but I don't care. It takes the pain away, numbing me, calming me. I just stand there, letting my whole body turn red.

Fitz wasn't always like this, to me, to everybody. He was a popular kid, had everybody as friends, and was nice to people he didn't even know, and the school nerds. That changed maybe a month after I got with him. He showed his true colors. He was the same to everybody else, but me. He lives on his own, and when I finally went to his house for the first time, I saw everything. The mess and all the empty bottles of vodka and beer. That was the first day he beat me.

After my just standing there, I finally raised my arms and washed my body and hair, then stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and wiped the fog off the mirror, and noticed how red I was.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed for the day. Thinking about what could I have done for him to beat me? Did I deserve it? Was I a bad girlfriend? Did god to this to me? Was everyone beaten from their boyfriends? Maybe I did deserve it. He has to have a reason, so I must not be a good person, maybe im just not good enough for him. I lay there, sobbing silently.

**x x x x**

I jump at the sound of my alarm. Has the whole day passed already? I rubbed my eyes, and begged my limp body to drag itself out of bed, but it wouldn't budge. I sighed and turned to the side, trying to cover myself up more, but pain shot through me, more then the night before. I whimpered silently, and crawled out of bed. I walked over to the mirror, and cringed at the sight. I was pale, really pale. And there was more bruises on my arms, legs, and face.

I walked to the vanity for my daily routine. I put some cover up and powder on my face. Then added some blush, for my usually red face. Then put some powder on my arms, because Alli would be suspicious if I went out to buy a long sleeve shirt, in March. I didn't feel like any eye liner, so I just put a thin coat of mascara on.

I pulled on my pants and shirt, while making sure I looked presentable. I then heard the familiar honk of a car. I sighed and grabbed my cell phone, which had about 2 bars left. I _must have dosed off before putting it on charge. _It had 5 messages.

**Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just mad.**

**-Fitz**

**Please talk to me?**

**-Fitz**

**Hey, we haven't talked in a while; want to go to the mall tomorrow? Jenna wont come, promise.**

**-Alli**

**I love you, it won't happen again. I promise. Ill pick you up tomorrow.**

**-Fitz**

**I called you, but you must be asleep. I left money on the counter for food, your father and I are leaving for 2 days. We need to talk to you when we get back. Love you**

**-Mom**

I sighed and walked down the staircase. I picked up my keys, and walked out the door. I hoped in to Fitz's car and he turned to me.

"I guess I deserved the silent treatment…." He said softly, not meeting my gaze.

"Actually, I ended up falling asleep early. So I didn't give you the silent treatment." I stated.

"Oh, well, I really am sorry. Im a jackass and I didn't mean too. You know my anger issues. I _promise _it will **never** happen again." He said.

_Will it? Ever?_

"Pinky promise?" I asked holding up a pinky, with a serious look.

"Pinky promise" He hooked his pinky on mine. He leaned into me and whispered "love you" And pressed his lips on mine softly. I smiled and kissed him back.

_It will never happen again._

We both walked into school and he walked my to my locker, giving me a quick kiss goodbye before walking to his.

Alli walked up to me. "Hey" she said. She went towards Janna a lot after Fitz and I got together. She claimed that I spent a lot more time with him then her, and I barely talked to her. But that wasn't my fault, he made me hang out with him, I didn't have a choice. Otherwise, well you know. I also wasn't aloud to be friends with guys, he gets jealous easily, another affect of anger issues. He didn't even want to change, he wouldn't go near those anger management things, and when I told him to, he just beat me more, and so I stopped quickly.

"Hey." I said back.

"So, mall later?" She asked "I miss hanging out with you."

"Oh yeah sure." I didn't want to say I had to ask Fitz, but he promised he wouldn't beat me, so he shouldn't care,_ right? _I have friends too.

"Great." She exclaimed. "See ya later." She gave me a quick hug and dashed away in her heels. I winced, and stood there calming myself. She barley even toughed me, and I got weak.

I shut my locker slowly, and sprinted to my first period, English. I loved getting there early, just to write. I walked in there and saw nobody students were there, as usual, except a raven haired boy. He was talking to Mrs. Daws about something. I casually walked to my seat, and sat down. Pulling out my notebook, Mrs. Dawes noticed me.

"Oh there she is now!" She pointed out.

"What?" I asked, confused at her outburst.

"Clare, this is Eli. Eli this is Clare. Clare's your new writing partner, Eli."

"Cool" Eli said, walking towards me, giving me a small half smile.

Oh no. writing partner? That means I would have to work with him. After school also. This cant be good. No, no, no. Fitz will not be happy. At all.

He strolled his way to the seat in front of me. Great, Just great. Well, he did _promise_…

"What's up?" he nodded at me.

I smiled and looked down, then looked back up at him. _Why is he grinning? _I raised an eyebrow.

"The sky?" I replied.

"Actually, in our position, it would say the ceiling. Or that light over there" He pointed to a ceiling light, squinting his eyes.

"Oh well, sorry, but you're the one that asked." I giggled.

"True, anyway, why are you here so early?"

"I like to write when I get here." I replied.

"Ohh…" Then the bell rang and students scrambled into their seats. I couldn't help but think, what would Fitz say? Will he break a promise again? No, he can't. He loves me…..

**x x x**

Alli and I got a ride to the mall by Sav, which he immediately tacked me in a hug.

I felt at tad bit of pain, but it went away quickly. The pain has gotten better then this morning, it usually does.

By the time we had gotten to the mall, I had completely forgotten about Fitz. I really missed hanging out with Alli, she always made me forget about all of my problems. We shopped, laughed, and she bought me some things. I told her no, but I guess she had a lot more cash now these days and she wanted to. Plus, she always had a way of persuading people.

She got hungry, so she dragged me to the pizza parlor in the food court. We both got a slice, and sat down. She was about to chuck down the pizza when a familiar face sat down next to me.

_Eli…._

"Hello." He casually said, like I was his best friend. "What's up?"

_Really? Were at that again?_

"Eli, do you really want me to answer that?" I asked. "Didn't we go over this?'

He chuckled "I guess not.." Alli gave me the _look…_the look that said you-better-give-me-details-or-im-going-to-kill-you-wait-what-about-fitz look. _Fitz…_.

"Um, not to be rude or anything Eli, but why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I need to know when was gona work on that assignment." He said back, stealing one of my pepperoni.

"One, how dare you steal my pepperoni and two, what assignment?" I asked.

"I can if I want." He smirked again. "The one in English. Weren't you paying attention?"

Oh yeah, I was thinking about Fitz.

"Um…no? what's it about?"

"Whatever we want. Nothing really, a poem, essay, whatever."

"Oh."

"Well, id love to chat more, but my friend over there wants to leave. So I should get your number so we can get together sometime and edit once were done K?" He stated standing up.

I nodded and gave him my phone and he gave me his. We punched in our numbers and returned each others phone. He gave me one last smirk before he trudged away

"Okay, what was that about?" Alli asked, leaning into the table, clearly interested.

"Its pretty self explanatory, were English partners." I said back.

**X~X~X~ Eli POV**

She was gorgeous. Those big blue eyes, the way she has such a free spirit. One look and she has me wanting to get to know her. Befriend her and know her personality. She gives off this vibe that lures you in, and make you never want to get out. I got her phone number, and I'm her partner in English, so that's a start. I guess moving turned out better then I thought.

"Dude" Adam chuckled as we make our way out the mall. "I've known you for what?" he looked down at his imaginary watch "5 hours and I already know that when you want something, you intend to get it. Who was that?"

"Just a new….acquaintance." I smirked.

"Acquaintance huh?" He chuckled.

"Yes now get in the damn hearse." I laughed.

**X~X~X~ Clare POV**

Alli dropped me off at Fitz house. I took a deep breath, ready to show him the new clothes I got. I rang the doorbell, smiling softly and waited for him to open.

My smile droped, and I knew fate was coming. I was expecting a happy mood, but that's not what I got. He was mad, _again._

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked, then pulled me into the house and slammed the door shut, me droping the new clothes on the way out.


	2. Hello, Green Eyes

MAH! haha! You guys, wow. I really wasnt expecting that many reviews on the first chapter, and i was doubting anybody would review it cuz i only got like 2 reviews in the first 3 hours i posted it. But the next day...BAM! There they are! Thank you so much and ill be even more happy if ou kept it up! x3

anywhoo, its my birthday today! x3 yes, since its 1:30 am right now...its still saturday! sooo it still counts! :O

Yes, i realized i made quite a few mistakes in the last chapter, that is why i asked you people for a beta reader, and I GOT ONE! so, i guerentee this chapter will be better! :3

Anyways, enjoy chapter 2!

_Beta Reader: Zephyr Hearts_

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Fitz screamed in a hoarse tone, pushing me against the wall as soon as the door closed.

"I-I was w-with Alli shopping. I swear." I stuttered out, fear clouded my eyes.

"You're _supposed_ to be with me. I'm your boyfriend, remember?" He shouted, slamming me against the wall; causing the back of my head to come in contact with it.

"Yeah, I k-know b-but I haven't seen Alli in s-such a long time, and she wanted to take me shopping." I said, trying to calm the uncontrollable rage he had at this very moment.

"Shopping? SHOPPING?" He screamed, louder, questioning my answer as if he didn't believe me; to be honest, I know he didn't.

"Fitz, keep it down the neighbors are going to hear." I whispered, still being blocked by Fitz.

"**Don't **you **dare** tell me what to do. You don't deserve any more clothes. You're only aloud time with me!" Fitz growled, and then pulled himself off of me, I thought that he would go and blow off steam somewhere. But no, he surprised me by slapping me, harder than the first time he ever did, and that time left a bruise for a week.

_We walked into the hallway that led into the living room. I set my bag alongside the wall and looked around. There were bottles of beer scattered across the room and three bottles of vodka on the coffee table. There were also clothes and pizza boxes scattered in various places. _

"_Fitz? Why is there beer and vodka everywhere?" I gasped. _

_He shrugged. "Why do you need to know?" _

"_Well, I just thought that you would never drink, because, you said you never did." I responded softly._

"_So?" He then sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV, acting as if it was no big deal to him. But he knew that this was a big deal to me. _

"_So? Why did you lie to me?" I asked, trying to hide the hurt in my voice._

_He was tuned into the TV and I didn't want to let him get away with it. This was a huge thing to me, so why would he do it?_

_I walked over to the TV and turned it off. I faced him, "Fitz? Why are you drinking when you know that I don't like people close to me drinking?"_

_He stood up from the couch and walked up to me. "Move" He demanded._

"_Answer me Fitz!" I shouted, ignoring his demand. _

"_Don't tell me what to do! Now move!" He yelled back at me._

_I stayed there, my hands on my hips, standing firm in my place. _

_Then his eyes grew dark, something I've never seen before on him. It scared me a little, but before I could show any signs of fear, he backed away and slapped me. I took such great surprise from the slap that it flew me out of his way, and me landing on the floor. _

_I looked back up at him, with my hand resting on my cheek. My eyes suddenly grew a blur, and I couldn't focus them. I closed my eyes, and tried to focus on the pain, but my whole left side of my cheek grew numb and burned. _

_I opened my eyes to look back up at him through the blur. I saw his face vaguely, but I saw the regret clearly. _

_He bent down and tried to pull my hand away from my cheek, but I slid away from him. He came closer and attempted again, I would've shooed him away again, but I didn't because I lost all of my strength. _

_His eyes widened, and he rested his hand on my cheek. I winced and shut my eyes closed tightly. _

"_Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't know what came over me! God, I'm such a jackass!" He stated. "I got caught up in the moment! I'm truly, truly sorry Clare! Please, you have to forgive me." He stated. _

_Now at that moment you would think that I would run out of there as soon as possible so I could get the police, but I didn't. I heard the sincerity throughout his voice, and I couldn't stand running away from him. I loved him too much. _

_So, I nodded slowly, and smiled weakly. "I forgive you." I whispered. _

_He gasped out a breath that I assumed he was holding and smiled thankfully. "I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I lost you. You mean so much to me Clare. I will never, ever let this happen again, I love you too much. Now, c'mon, let's go get that cleaned up. There's a first aid kit in the bathroom." _

_I nodded and he helped me stand up, and walked me to the bathroom._

_I never mentioned the beer or alcohol again._

That was the nicest he ever was after hitting me. From then on he just cared less and less until he didn't even care at all, like yesterday.

I hid my face behind my curly hair, and I whimpered silently.

Then my phone rang.

Fitz rolled his eyes and went inside my purse that was still on my shoulder. I found my phone looked at the screen

"Who the fuck is Eli?" He asked mercilessly.

_Oh no._

"I have a new English partner. That's him." I whispered, staring at the vibrating phone in his hand.

He glared at me and then opened the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked in a regular voice.

"Hi. Who's this?" I heard Eli ask on the other line.

"This is Clare's boyfriend. I'm sorry but she's busy right now." He almost growled into the phone, still glaring at me.

"Oh well can you tell her to meet me out front of the school tomorrow?' Eli asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry, but she might not make it." He barked and slammed my phone shut. "I thought I said that you couldn't hang out with boys?" His jealousy fired in his eyes.

"I told you, h-he's my English partner. I have no choice." I argued back.

"That's bullshit. Ask the teacher for a new partner." He said.

"I can't, everybody already has a partner." I whimpered in response.

He then forced himself on me in a kiss. The kiss surprised me, but I soon lost thought of anything that previously occurred. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I smiled into the kiss, and he pulled me away from the wall and guided me through the living room.

He sat me down on the couch and pushed me down to lay on it, I was hesitant, but I complied anyway. Fitz climbed on top of me, and crawled his way up so that his waist met mine.

He then started to roam one hand all around my body while his other held his weight up.

I let him, even though it was pushing my boundaries, I still couldn't stop him.

I didn't even notice that my blouse was already unbuttoned and he was working on the clasp of my bra. I know if I didn't stop now, I wouldn't be able to. I slid his hand away from my breast and put my hand on his cheek instead, but he placed his hand back on it and tried again. I pushed it away.

I pulled my mouth away from his and gasped as he started fumbling with the clasp for a third time. I pushed his hand away and held it there, "Fitz… stop." I breathed.

He then abruptly sat up and slapped me again, on the same cheek as before. "You are such a tease!" He shouted.

I held my cheek, and looked at him. He's broken his promise, yet, again. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and rested his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry! I just get extremely jealous if I even think about other guys touching you. I-I just… god, why do I keep doing this to you?"

"Good question…" I responded

"Look, Clare, I'm truly sorry, I love you! I just want best for you that's all. I guess I do get a little protective, I guess I just need to tell him that you're mine, for me to be okay with this okay?"

I nodded. He buttoned up my shirt and sat up, smiling at me. "How can I ever hurt this face ever again?"

"Will you?" I asked sitting up as well.

"Never, ever again." He whispered, and then kissed me. "You want to watch a movie?" Fitz asked me. I chewed on my bottom lip and swallowed nervously.

"Sure."

Fitz and I walked up to the school hand in hand, I was laughing at something he brought up and then I saw Eli sitting on the front steps. I stopped laughing and smiled at the sight. Fitz noticed my sudden abrupt stop and looked in the same direction.

"That's Eli." I pointed him out and Fitz nodded.

We walked up to him. When Eli noticed me walking his way he looked surprised but smiled anyway. We stepped in front of him, and he stood up.

"Boyfriend?" Eli asked the both of us.

"Yeah," Fitz responded, "Sorry about being a dick on the phone, I was just… having one of those days..."

"Mmm…" Eli nodded.

"So, I'm just going to get right to the point. I'm very protective of Clare, and if I find out you try something, there will be hell to pay. Got it?" Fitz annoyingly replied.

Eli raised his eyebrows. "I've only known her a day, and you assume I would try something on her?"

"No, well you get the point." Fitz then turned to me and forcefully planted a sloppy kiss on me, then left me to go with his friends, standing there, in an awkward situation.

"Well isn't he prince charming?" Eli asked, sarcasm poisoning his tone.

"Yeah….so what did you want to talk about."

"Well, I just wanted to know if you could tell me the way Mrs. Dawes works."

I looked at him funny.

He chuckled, "You know, her weaknesses and how to suck up? How the class works, exedra, exedra."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, yeah," I shook my head.

He narrowed his eyes, and then he looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked.

"What's that?" he pointed to the side of my face.

"What's what?" I asked confused.

He lifted the hair that was covering my cheekbone and put his finger on it lightly. I winced a little, but took out my little mirror that was in my purse.

I lifted it so I could see what he was talking about and widened my eyes. There was a circle right in front of my earlobe.

_I can't believe I missed a spot! How could I be so stupid?_

"Oh…that." I said and lowered my mirror and put it back.

"What happened?"

"It's quite an embarrassing story actually…" No, it wasn't, I just needed time to think of something.

"Ohh! Embarrassing! Do tell!" He smirked.

"I uh…"I looked over at Fitz and his friends and noticed he was looking at us too.

"Just…smacked my head on the mail box when I got the mail…"

He chuckled. "Mm….wow. So, lead the way?" He asked, changing the subject quickly.

I half smiled and headed up the steps of the school, a pair of intense green eyes following right behind me.

* * *

0.o yeah, i know not much of a chapter, but this is just setting the story up! i dont want to just **rush** into things, i want them to ease themselfs in. x3 pleanty more to come!

review? ill give you a frenchy-fry!


	3. Bruises and Flirting

OMG! would you look at that, i updated it 2 days in a row! x3 ahah! well, theres soem eclare fluff in here...so GET EXCITED!

and, i just want to say (because she like it so much) SHOUT OUT TO **BUMBLEBEE145 **BECAUSE HER EXCITEMENT AMUSES ME! SO YAH...

FRENCHY-FRYS TO ALL OF YOU AMZING REVIEWERS!you are amazing...and i KNOW this is my best...I DID THE MATH

Youre my right kind of wrong has 4 chapters...and it has 20 reviews

This story, has 2 chapters (well 3 now) and it has 24 reviews...see something there...yeah so this is my best! x3

MATH PEOPLE!

Here you are! (^_^)

_Beta reader: Zephyr Hearts_

* * *

I followed Clare in to the school. She pointed out the entire secret hiding spots in the hallways that people would hide in when they weren't supposed to be in the hallway while class is in session. She told me all of the tricks to get out of being late and to suck up to teachers. But as she was talking about all of the other classes, I got lost in my thoughts.

Why did she get so nervous when I pointed out her bruise? Why did she look over at her boyfriend, Fitz I think, and look… guilty? Why was she so distant from Fitz? Why did she look disgusted when he kissed her? I mean, yeah, he looks like a pile of shit….but he's her boyfriend…doesn't she like him? Isn't she supposed to like it when he kisses her? It did look forced…and very sloppy. Okay, I kind of sound like a creeper, watching them kiss and stuff. Would it be weird if I wanted to know her kissing techniques? Um, yeah, I think it would be. But, she doesn't need to know that….

I was brought back to my senses when Clare snapped her fingers at me.

"Eli? Are you there?" She giggled. God that was cute.

"What? Oh yeah…um sorry. I kind of spaced out." I replied. I can feel my face get a little red, so I looked away from her and glanced around. We were standing in front of the door of our English class.

"Well, c'mon." She said and walked into the classroom.

I followed her, and made sure to watch sway of her hips. She walks so meditatively, it was alluring. I realized that I was watching her, eyeing her, so I snapped myself out of it when she sat down and started getting out her notebook.

I blink a few times, but pulled myself together. I began walking in a slow pace and sat down in front of her. I took out my notebook and turned to look at her. She was gazing at her note book with the tip of her pencil in her mouth chewing away at it, adoringly. She was flustered, it was cute. I looked at the title of her story and saw that it was _Entrepreneurship. _Someone that fantasizes? Was that what she was writing about?

"So, um I noticed that you like writing a lot. Why?" I asked trying to form conversation, after trying to figure out what she was writing about.

She glanced up at me through her eyelashes and looked back down, studying her writing.

"I express my feelings through writing, whether it being I'm happy, sad, upset, etc."

"That's understandable," I replied, still gazing at her curly, luscious, auburn colored hair. I wanted to reach up and twist my fingers around her curly hair, but I stopped myself in doing so.

"Or sometimes I write just for fun. Like fiction or what I fantasize about." She blushed after she finished her sentence. I looked at her quizzically, but she just kept her attention on her note book

"What about you? I can see that you have spent lots of time writing also." She stated, curiosity spiced in her statement. I smirked at her and flickered my eyes across the room

"That's not really your business." I responded.

"What? You asked me, so I deserve an answer too." Clare pouted, trying to look angry.

"So?" I smirked smugly.

"Wow. I've known you for one day, and I already know that you're a smug ass sometimes." She giggled.

My smirk grew into a wide grin, which proved her accusation correct.

She smiled at me, and then looked into my eyes. She crossed her arms across the desk and smirked.

"That's okay, I like it." She smiled, and leaned back into her chair.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Oh really now?" I asked.

"Yes really. Which is weird, because I don't like smug jerks."

Was she…was she flirting with me? No, no she couldn't. I must me just imagining it. I mean, she has a boyfriend, why would she be flirting with me?

I decided to play along.

"Oh, so I'm a smug jerk?" I feigned hurt and place my hand on my heart, looking flabbergasted.

"Yes, but the good kind." She blushed and looked away.

She **was **flirting with me. I smiled and before I could say my response, the bell rang, ending our conversation. I looked back at her, and she was digging in her bag with something. I couldn't help but notice the bruise again. How can she hit a mailbox like that? It's by her ear?

Something's telling me she wasn't telling the whole truth.

Soon kids piled in, and Clare got her text book out, she leaned back in her chair and smiled at me. I chuckled and turned back in my chair.

Clare POV

I couldn't help it. He was just, so captivating. It was like flirting with him was a natural thing to do. With Fitz, I hardly ever flirted. It was mostly him. To be honest, I only went out with him because he liked me at first, but then I got to know him better, and he was tricked me with his lies.

I wanted to break up with Fitz, he was demanding and he never let me have a say in anything, but nobody's perfect. Everybody had there flaws, and I believed in second chances.

I wanted to get to know Eli better, but I just have to be careful to not let him see one of my bruises again. After all, Fitz did say that this would never happen again, so I just need to hide the bruises from him until they heal. That shouldn't be hard, right?

I decided to get to know Eli, he seemed like he would be a great friend, but I mostly wanted to know what this sudden attraction to him was. I wanted to know why I flirted with him before class.

Oh god, what if Fitz finds out? Well, he wasn't there, and I'm sure Eli won't be friends with Fitz, so it's likely that Fitz won't find out from him. Eli and Fitz are completely different, from what I can tell so far.

I told Fitz that I needed to work with Eli during lunch, _which was true_. So Eli and I are now in the library, working on our poems for English. Though, I intended to know Eli's personality better.

I was on my laptop and Eli was on his, he had a furrowed brow and was concentrating really hard on his computer. Which I thought was really cute.

"Don't think too hard, now." I giggled.

He looked up at me and smirked, then turned his attention back to the laptop.

"Yeah, well writers block sucks." He sighed, pushing his laptop away.

"You two huh?" I asked.

He chuckled and nodded.

Then he randomly asked, "So, why was your boyfriend, Fitz I think, so protective of you this morning?"

**1.****He's pretty curious.**

"Um, he gets jealous pretty easily." I sighed, and looked down at my hands.

He chuckled, "I've only known you for a day, and how can he think I would want to break you two up?"

**2. He gets defensive**

"I don't know that's just the way he is I guess." I started fiddling with my thumbs.

"Oh, I see." He said, while rolling his eyes in a dramatic way.

**3.****He's really sarcastic**

"Do you love him?" He asked bluntly, seriously.

**4. He likes to get into people's business**

"Pretty sure I do." I replied.

"Well, if you ever have a problem with him I'll be happy to help you out." He straightened himself in his chair.

**5.****He's protective**

I smiled and looked at him again. He had his arms folded across his chest, and he looked at me, studying me.

"Will do."

He smirked and returned his attention back to his laptop,

**6. He smirks a lot.**

The rest of lunch consists of a lot of talking, and figuring each other out. We never got any work done, but I was fine with that. I don't know why, usually I get started on my work as soon possible, but that was probably so I didn't have to see Fitz then, he _hated _homework and would rather let me do it by myself instead of helping me.

Fitz and Eli are pretty different. Eli seems to care about me, even though he has only known me for a day. He _defiantly_ is different. He has a hearse, and its named Morty. He loves wearing black, but he's not Goth or emo. He doesn't care what people think about him. He has two friends so far, me and his friend that was at the mall with him yesterday, Adam.

I smiled widely when he called me his friend, although I don't know why. I would've thought us to be acquaintances, but that's beside the point really. I'm just glad he considered me a friend.

I definitely found an attraction to him, but he's only a friend, that's it. I have Fitz and I'm happy with him well, somewhat. I just need to lure him into letting me help him with his anger. I just hope I can help him, and he let me help him.

When Fitz and I got to his house, he was in a happy mood to see me. He even asked how lunch was with Eli. I proceeded to tell him what he was like, and he said he didn't really like him, but he was okay with us hanging out. I was relieved.

I wanted Fitz to like Eli, so maybe they could hang out. But I knew that it was never going to be a possibility, but I was okay.

Maybe Fitz finally stopped; maybe he finally realized how much he was hurting me. I wasn't going to get my hopes up though.

Like they always say, a tiger can't change its stripes over night.

* * *

o.0 wow...hmmm well, yah. next chappter...will be...ohh i cant wait for you to read it! ill update suppper soon! x3

review? ILL GIVE YOU SOME MAC AND CHEEEEZZEEEE! HEEHEE!


	4. Life's a Rollarcoaster

**So um there was a mess up in this! :P SORRY! :o but i fixed it. This is the same but, i edited it a little bit. Its lunchtime, not the end of the day, sorry for the mistake. And the poem? Yeah. its due that day, not in later on :O i was a little out of it and wasnt thinking strait when i was writing it. and if i didnt fix this, then the next chapter wouldnt make any sense...so yep. ITs lunch, not the end of the day. :D Again, sorry for the mistake. :P Im posting Soon, im almost done with the next chapter :D**

Hi there :P im writing a lot latley...its weird 0.o but uh yea this is chapter 4 x3 MAC AND CHEEZE FOR YOU ALL REVIEWERS! 3

So...this is kinda setting up for the next chapter. And then, i guerentee ill surprise you for what happends next. :O

THIS IS WHERE THINGS START GETTING INTENSE! I THINK YOULL LOVE IT! :D but you might hate me when you get to the bottem...

annnywaays...i might post again before christmas...and i say again...this is scaring me how much im writing lately, my mom is getting worried o.0

_Beta Reader: Zephyr Hearts. 3 _Btw...if you havnt yet read her stories, you need to fix that pretty soon. I recomend Masquerade and its sequal Unmasked, and Alibies, there all amazing :P she has more too...those are just my favs :D

* * *

Life with Fitz, being back to his original self again, was quite relieving. I didn't have to constantly wonder if he was going to be mad at me for being around Eli. He even let me hang out with Alli, when he was hanging around with his friends.

Eli, Adam, and Alli are my best friends. I've come to really like Adam, even though he's transgendered, I don't really care. Neither does Eli or Alli, Adam begged me not to tell Fitz. I agreed even though I told him he probably didn't need to worry, Fitz wouldn't care. But Adam didn't like Fitz, he was afraid Fitz would tell people so I respected his wishes.

Eli didn't really care for Alli that much and I don't blame him, because Alli can be pretty loud and annoying sometimes, so usually it's just Eli, Adam, and I hanging out. And Alli would run off and hang out with Jenna.

I knew I could trust Fitz; he hasn't laid a hand on me at all since Eli came into the picture. Maybe Eli intimidated him or something? I don't know… but I do owe a silent thank you to Eli.

It has been two weeks since I met Eli, and since Fitz laid a hand on me, but, I still have that feeling that he will do it again, but I have no reason not to trust him now. He kept his promise. I still don't keep my hopes high.

I have started to realize that I may like Eli, just a little more than a friend. We, connect you could say. He understands my love for writing, and I understand his. We have another poem due today, and this one, had to have meaning in it, but we wernt aloud to share it with our partners.

Eli, he's very sarcastic, but it's meant in a loving way, and I adore that fact about him. Hi eyes… are alluring. I could stare at them forever, but what am I talking about? I love Fitz, I am with Fitz. I am happy with Fitz, and I plan on it staying that way. I guess I'll have to get over these feelings I have grown. It's only been two weeks right? It can't be that hard.

We were all in the hallway on lunch out lunch period. After we ate, we decited to just chill for a bit.. Fitz was next to me, with me leaning on him with my head on his shoulder and writing my fortnight, and him typing away for concert tickets on sale. Adam and Alli were working on a science project sitting across from us on the other wall, and Eli was sitting near me listing to his I-pod.

I always found myself glancing over at him, just to see what he was doing; he always varied from resting his eyes, nodding his head to the music, or tapping his hands on the rhythm.

I was abruptly interrupted by Adam saying "I have to use the bathroom."

Everyone snapped their heads up and looked at Adam, and then everybody chuckled in unison.

"That's great Adam." I giggled. Fitz chuckled at me and Eli smirked, and then looked down, leaving me gazing at him. "Well, Adam go!" Alli laughed, I looked at her and she was grinning at me. She then flicked her eyes between Eli and I, I looked at Eli and then her, and realization carets itself upon me.

I widened my eyes, and looked down blushing. "I think I need to go also. Clare come with me!" She demanded, standing up, never taking her eyes off of me.

I removed my head from Fitz shoulder and look at him, then to Eli. They would be alone, but, I'm sure nothing would happen. So I smiled and stood up, taking Allis hand.

Alli and I walked to the girls restroom while, Adam, walked into the family restroom.

As soon as Alli and I both walked into the bathroom, she turned to look at me, and then was grinning madly. I sighed and asked, "What Alli?"

She grinned even more and said, "You like Eli!" I widened my eyes. **Was it that obvious? No. I don't like him.** _**I don't…**_

I sighed again and rolled my eyes. "No, I don't Alli." I said calmly, casually.

She shook her head and rolled her big brown eyes at me, they looked around the bathroom dramatically.

Alli always had the special ways of persuasion; she could get anybody to crack, at anything. It was creepy how she knew everything about me. If you ask how she knew, it would be persuasion. I knew I wouldn't be getting out of this, but trying wouldn't hurt right?

"Yes! Yes you do, I can tell by the way you look at him." She squealed and jumped up and down.

"Alli, I don't like him. I have Fitz, so I have no idea what you are talking about." I insisted and then walked over to the sink, and gazed at myself into the mirror.

"Pfft…Fitz? He's a so not right for you. And I have no idea why you started dating him in the first place. I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at Fitz, is full of attitude, and just plain annoyance. But the way you have been looking at Eli for the past two weeks, its way different. It's full of love, and adoration."

I knew she was right. Why did I even begin dating Fitz? Was I so desperate at the time to go for any guy to like me? Did I really need to be dating him to be happy? I was annoyed by Fitz for some reason, for what? I don't even know. He bothered me, in no describable way. I just wanted him out of that small place in my life; maybe…I need to let him go.

I can't, I can't let him go. He was my first boyfriend, and I love him like crazy. I don't know what these feelings are for Eli, I don't know if it's like, love, or just pure friendship. But as I said before, I need to get past them.

"Alli, I don't like him" I repeated, sternly.

"Clare, deny it all you want, but I know you do. I see the way you blush when he compliments you. I saw that look on your face just before we came in here. You know I'm right. So stop denying it already!"

"Alli, I'm not denying it." I whispered, agitated. She was really making me mad; I already had a hard time telling myself, I don't need anybody telling me otherwise.

"Whatever, I still know the truth" She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and gave myself another look over, then puffed my hair a bit, and fixed my shirt, while Alli applied more lip gloss to her already glossy lips.

We both sighed in satisfaction, and turned on our way out of the bathroom.

Eli POV.

This was extremely awkward, sitting next to the boyfriend of the girl I like. Yeah, pretty awkward considering was both not that found of each other. Yes, I have decided that I liked Clare, a lot. I know a bit much after only two weeks of knowing each other, but, I can't help it.

I looked over at Fitz and saw he was looking stuff up on the internet. I was curious, and wanted to make conversation.

"What are you looking up?" I asked.

He snapped his head up and looked at me confused like, I would be too if this were the other way around.

"Uh… concert tickets" He responded bluntly.

"Oh that's cool, for whom?" I asked, generally interested.

"Marianas Trench." He responded.

"Oh. Yeah theyre good." I smiled. He continue to type away and then looked up at me. He looked into the directions of the bathrooms and I looked also. I saw Adam come out of the Family restroom and then leaned against the lockers, waiting for the girls I presume.

Fits scrunched up his brow and looked over at Adam confused.

"Uh, why did Adam just come out of the family bathroom?" Fitz asked.

I widened my eyes, and tried to come up with something to cover my best friend.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe the guy's bathroom is full?" I asked stupidly, but I was hoping he would by it.

Fitz smirked devilishly and powered off his laptop, then stood up and smiled down at me. He looked back to where Adam was and then turned that smile into a grin. He swiftly put his laptop in his backpack and swung it on his shoulder as he sauntered his way over to Adam.

I knew something was formulating in that mind of his. Over the past few weeks, I've tried my best to be friendly to him, but it was extremely difficult considering I can't stand him. Just watching the way he looks at Clare, and the way Clare reacts to it sometimes, it's slowly driving me to insanity.

I quickly got up and chased after him, I needed to know what he was going to do, Adam is my best friend, and I need to stick up for him.

Adam was plopped along the rim of the doorway to the restroom he just came out of. Fitz casually walked up to him, just as Clare and Alli came out of the restroom.

"Adam buddy, why did you just come out of this bathroom hmm?" Fitz asked, walking up to Adam.

"Uh…." Adam said nervously, he knows he's been caught.

Alli and Clare widened their eyes. They immediately knew what was happening. Clare looked at me, giving me a silent plead to step in.

I looked over at Fitz and he raised his eyebrows at Adam.

I then stepped in. "Fitz just leave Adam here alone. Okay?"

Fitz ignored me and continued to corner Adam. Adam looked over at Fitz. The look in his eyes, begging to be let go, and to forget this ever happened.

"The guy's bathroom is all the way over there." Fits pointed out. "Why the need to come to this one? I'm sure that the girls would've been fine on their own."

Adam turned his way around and started backing up to me, Clare, Alli.

"Fitz, seriously, knock this off. Leave the boy alone." I stated, getting angrier by the second.

Fitz moved forward to Adam and pushed him backwards, making Adam tremble on me. Fitz raised his eyebrow once more and smirked. "You sure he's a boy?"

Clare then came to Fitz and pulled him away. "Yes Fitz he's is a boy now leave him alone okay?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Adams one of those tranny kids huh?" Fitz chuckled darkly.

"Don't call him a tranny. He's a guy." I growled.

"Seriously Fitz, just drop this." Clare pleaded.

"You're taking their side?" Fitz all of the sudden shouted

Clare was taken aback from his sudden outburst, along with everyone else.

I saw a different color in Fits eyes, and Clare's eyes widened. He was looking at her in a different way than he was not too long ago. Clare suddenly got a scared expression plastered on her face. She backed away slowly, which happened to be towards me.

"N-no im not. I just want you to drop the subject." She said softly.

Fitz glared at her and then to Adam and me. He then pulled Clare his way and stated,

"Were leaving now for the rest of lunch. Be back later" He growled, then he pulled him along the hallway. They soon disappeared through the doors, but not before I got a look from Clare, which had a saddened and frightened look on her face.

"Guys, I don't have a good feeling about that face that was on Clare's face." Adam whispered, straightening himself out.

"That's why I'm following them." I stated and made my way to the Degrassi doors.

When I looked out to the parking lot, I saw Clare and Fitz, but Clare was pushed up against the car. I got a disgusted look on my face, and hid behind the wall so they couldn't see me. When I looked back, what I saw shocked me, and I understood now why Clare was frightened.

* * *

BUM BUH BUHHHH! :p like i said...you might hate me...

INTENSTIFIED! :o haha

you want some nummy eclareness to come up in this story? :O its a promise soon in like oh...maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. 3

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE...and you can say "I WANT ELI TO BEAT FITZ UP" cus thats in the song...isnt it? :O so tell me what OTHER things you want also...but saying "YOU BETTER MAKE ELI BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF FITZ" is always fun to read^_^ Want a teaser for next chapter? well, that poem coming due for eli ad clare? yea...that has something to do with it :P

review? no...well, no peanuts for you (if you dont like them, then you get a taco :D) you can get a taco too...oh whatever so review? :D


	5. Lying to Save Yourself

hi there! :P

**So um I messed up. In the last chapter it said that it was the last period of the day, yea well its not. It's supposed to be lunchtime. So I went back and changed it. Yep, so its now lunch time, and Clare and Fitz left, as it's now stated in the last chapter. Sorry for the mistake. And the Poem is due that day, not later. I was a little loopy while writing it...**

so I know youre all anxious for this chapter but i just wanted to say by the end of the chapter... i guerentee youll be like...

8O...

"..."

"DAFJSLKDFJSDLKFJSDL! OMOMFG OMFG OMFG"

haha...just saying...i can see it coming...

i Hope everyone has a Happy Christmas x3 MERRY CHRISTMAS HERE IS MY PRESENT TO YOU! :D

* * *

I couldn't believe what I saw. Fitz **slapped **her making her tremble into the passenger side of the car. Fitz angrily slammed the door shut and slammed his hand on the top of the car, hanging his head low. Not a second later, he pushed himself off the car and stomped his was to the driver side.

My blood was boiling then. What the hell was his problem? Hurting **my** Clare?

_Did I just think that? My Clare? Huh, has a nice ring to it. _Snap out of it Goldsworthy! Focus!

When he got into the car, I saw Clare's face, she was looking out the window but not in my direction, and she looked like she was _crying._

The car roared to life and sped out of the parking lot, making the tires squeak along the way.

I needed to follow them, I didn't know what Fitz was doing but I needed to find out. Something wasn't right in that look of his eyes.

I understood now: why Clare was so afraid of him, why she was so distant. She was getting hurt. _He must have done that to her face too. HA I knew that stupid mailbox excuse was a lie, _but I only knew her for a day. How was I supposed to know?

So I ran. As fast as I could to their direction, I didn't know where Fitz's house was, so I ran to her house, praying to god that they were going there.

I didn't stop, just pushed myself to run to the house, I didn't want to waste any time, I needed to get there before something bad that I knew was going to happen, happen.

I finally turned on her street, and thankfully, I saw the car they got in pulling into her driveway. I stopped running and quickly hid behind a bush. I peeked through and saw Fitz jump out of the car and slam the door shut, quite loudly. He casually went to the other side opened Clare's door, but tugging on her arm, forcing her out of the car to follow him.

When they got to the porch I saw Fitz lift up a pot plant and pulled out what looked like a key. While he was unlocking her door, I saw Clare look around, scared for her life; holding onto the side of her face where Fitz slapped her.

I didn't understand it, why would he do something so horrible to Clare? She was the sweetest, smartest, most caring person it the world! Why would anybody want to hurt her? She was a saint!

I really just wanted to walk up to him and punch him repeatedly. What he did at school, was just an act. He wasn't such a nice, sweet guy like everybody said he was, no wonder Clare didn't say anything, nobody would believe her.

When Fitz finally stopped struggling with the lock on the door, he kicked it open and threw the key into the pot, then shoved Clare into the house, **hard.**

I ran, needing to know what was going to happen, but I didn't want them to see me, so I ducked under the window when I got there, peeking up slightly.

"Why would you take his side? I'm _your_ boyfriend! You should be on my side ALL THE TIME." Fitz screamed, pushing Clare into the couch.

"I- I wasn't." She defended, lightly.

"Yes you were!" He slapped her again, I had to look away. I couldn't take watching her whimper.

"No," I heard her say. "Fitz…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" _Slap._

"Fitz, leave… please." she whimpered.

"What?" He yelled. I still wasn't looking, but I did have my ear pressed to the wall.

"FITZ. LEAVE WERE DONE! OVER! NOW OUT!" She screamed.

I smiled, for as soon as he would step out that door, I was going to raid his ass.

But then I heard silence. I was confused so I peeked back up through the blinds of the window.

I saw Fitz holding up Clare by the collar of her shirt, lifting her up. Her back was facing me, and I couldn't see in front of her.

I heard her scream slightly, and he then dropped her and held something against her, she turned and nodded, I then saw what he had in his hands, _**a gun**__._

A fucking gun! Holey mother of shit! This isn't good; I can't just barge in there, he would probably shoot me, and _Clare._

Cops! Cops you idiot! I grinned and felt for my phone, but it wasn't there. _Shit, _it wasn't there! I left it in my fucking locker? Really? God, I'm such a huge help right now! This isn't good…

My brain wasn't functioning right. I needed to save her before something really bad happens.

So I did the first thing that popped into my head, I ran back to the school. I could barely breathe the whole time. I couldn't lose Clare, she was important in my life now.

When I got there, I immediately saw Adam and Alli patiently waiting at Morty, awaiting my arrival.

When I was there, I put my hands on my knees and panted.

"Dude, what happened?" Adam asked, concern dripping in his voice.

"We (pant) need to get to… (pant) Clare's house… gun… Fitz…cops…" I panted, holding for dear life against Morty. Alli widened her eyes and Adam looked confused.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Oh my god! Clare is being held hostage by Fitz and he has a gun?" She exasperated. .

I waved my hand to Alli in a motion that she was correct.

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Adam whispered yelled.

"I don't have my phone moron now let's go."

Then all of a sudden Fitz car pulled up and out skipped Clare and Fitz, Fitz immediately wrapping his arms around her, and Clare willingly accepting them

_Did that not just happen? Am I going insane? What the fuck?_

I was extremely confused now. I knew that happened, that had to of.

Alli rushed to Clare's side and immediately tackled her into a hug.

"Oh my gosh Clare! Are you okay?" Alli yelled flabbergasted.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be okay?" Clare asked in a confuse tone. I saw right through it, I can read her like a book. Okay, I wasn't going insane then.

Alli just stood there confused and in a trance. Clare chuckled and gave her a quick side hug. "Silly girl."

She then walked her way back to the school steps with Fitz at her side.

She's lying. Like she always did, but she was scared. _I need to fix this. _

Alli just stood there, stupidly gazing at nothing. She soon snapped out of her daze and looked over at me, still confused. "I thought…why….but"

"Alli I know. She's lying, she doesn't want to get hurt, and she doesn't think Fitz will hurt her. She loves him." It pained me to say the last sentence.

Adam looked over at me, and then Alli. "We need to do something guys, Fitz is dangerous." I was actually surprised they both believed me still, especially with the performance Fitz just displayed.

"Yeah, I'm sure Fitz will want to hang out with her after school right?" I asked both of them.

"Um yeah, they have plans to go to Clare's house." Alli stated.

I smiled "Then we'll see what's going on then." I then walked into the school, leaving Adam and Alli deserted by Morty.

I needed to tell Clare I know, maybe she'll confess, but not up front about it.

I then remembered the poem, I already wrote a crappy sad depressing one, but I know a better one. It will be bad though, because I'll have to wing it, but oh well. That's not important right now.

I rushed to Clare's locker, only to find her being pressed up to it by Fitz, I quickly turned back and hid behind the corner, but still peeking back at them.

Clare then shoved him back, and whispered something that looked like "PDA" and Fitz groaned but forced his tongue in her mouth for a quick second before pulling away without even a goodbye.

Clare face saddened and she turned around to face her locker to put her books away.

I sneaked up to her and tickled her sides once I arrived. She squeaked and turned around to face her intruder.

"Eli!"

I chuckled and asked, "What?" acting innocent.

"You scared me," She breathed, and slammed her locker shut.

"Well, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I asked, stepping into her boundaries.

"No." She stated stubbornly, and crossed her arms.

"Please?" I pouted and looked down.

I kept my head down but glanced up her way, and saw her eyes soften, but she still stood her ground.

She glared at me and sighed, "Nope."

So she's a stubborn one, Fitz must **really** scare her.

'C'mon Clare, I'll make you?" I stated smugly.

She scuffed, rolled her eyes, and looked away.

"Please" I was practically begging now. I moved so she was looking at me, and she sighed. "You know you want to" I taunted.

She glared at me, but uncrossed her arms. "You know me too well." I heard her mumble before she started walking away. I caught up to her, ready to say something smug, but the intercom interrupted me.

"Remember fellow students. Last period of the day, you go to your first period. First period. Thank you" Sav then disappeared from the screen.

"Oh right." She sighed. "I forgot."

I chuckled at her and we both headed to English.

**Clare's POV**

He has a gun. I can't believe he has a_ gun!_ Has he had it this whole time? Oh God. I can't break up with him, he will hurt me otherwise, and I can't call the cops. _What can I do?_

It's just out of protection that's all, yeah, that's it.

I struggled to hold my tears as Eli and I made out way into English. Why did we need to have it a second time anyway? I don't know. Stupid, confusing school…

Mrs. Dawes was already there, writing something on the board. We took our seats and sat intensively at our desks wondering what we were doing here a second time today.

"Hello class, again. I know you're all wondering what you're doing here, truth is, I have no idea. I think it's because we need to discuss something or whatever, but I don't know the full details yet." Mrs. Dawes stated.

The class groaned and Mrs. Dawes continued. "We've had two weeks for this assignment, so I think it will be okay for everyone to share. Anybody want to take up the first chance?"

Eli immediately raised his hand. Mrs. Dawes smiled and motioned him to come up. Eli did, and stood before the class, but never leaving his eyes off mine.

**Lying, shielded.**

**I can see right through that blue and red.**

**Scared and profound **

**You're not speaking the truth, but I can see the scars**

**Forbidden, knowledge**

**You can't see it, but I know every detail**

**Hidden, knight.**

**You keep hiding, but don't worry, every princess needs her prince.**

I gazed at him. Did he know? No he couldn't, he can't know, it's not possible. But he spoke so amorously, and how-

My thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Dawes. "Clare, why don't you go?" I hadn't even noticed Eli was sitting back down in his desk, and staring at me.

"Uh, sure." I responded hastily. I walked to the front of the class with my paper at my side. Wait, did Eli have a paper?

I shook the thought out of my head and began.

**Fear.**

**Being masked by it. **

**Making its way in you, making you not know when it's going to strike.**

**It clouds your personality, without you even knowing it. **

**But you can't do anything to stop it. **

**Unless, that fear, is being blocked by love. **

**But how do you know, that that fear, is love?**

Everyone clapped a little, and Mrs. Dawes gave an approving look. I smiled and made my way back to the seat behind Eli.

The rest of the class was a blur. I was just focused on Elis poem. How? When? Why now?

But all thoughts of Eli were pushed into the back of my mind, when the thought of Fitz coming over, in my house, with a _gun_, in a matter of 15 minutes.

* * *

HAHA so i wont be updating until after chritmas...but i said i would update before, so i wrote this chapter up :D Merry Christmas to you all :D hope you have a happy holidays.

How were the poems? yea i wrote them...

Leave me some reviews on what your guesses are for the next chapter...the BIG BANG chapter...whos excited? :P


	6. Deepening Blush Causes Trouble

LONGEST CHAPTER YET GUYS! :p haha!

oh and um with Fits friend Sav...yea i know...what? but it had to happen for this to work, soo...yep Fitz is Savs best friend...

READ ON!

_Beta reader: Zephyr Hearts _

* * *

Eli POV

Everyone took their turn on reading their poems, but I had my mind set on Fitzgerald.

I was hoping that Clare got the message I was sending her. By the look I got from her afterwards, I'm assuming she did. When she read her poem, it proved my assumptions correct. She was just scared

I turned to look at her, she was looking out the window, and she had her fist tucked under her neck, with her other hand freely out on the desk. I smiled and just stared at her. I tapped my fingers on the palm of her hand to catch her attention. It took a couple times, but I finally got her attention.

She turned her gaze to me, took her fits out of the crook of her neck, smiled, and then cocked her head to the side.

"What?" she asked leaning forward.

I smirked and leaned forward also responding, "Oh nothing..." I sighed and flicked my eyes around the classroom

She smiled and then gave me a smug look.

"Then why did you get my attention?"

_Because if I kept looking at you, like that, I would faint from your beauty?_

**Pfft, yeah like I'm going to tell her that...**

"No reason." I stated and leaned forward on her desk more.

She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward again, putting both of her fits on her chin, staring at me.

Her doing that, made me lose all control. I couldn't sustain my actions anymore, they just took control.

I let the smirk fall from my face, showing all seriousness, and locked my eyes on her pink, plump lips.

She shifted, but kept her position. I put my arms on her desk and moved my head towards hers.

Our faces where now only centimeters apart. She slowly closed her eyes, and leaned in.

Nothing mattered in that moment, just her and I. I didn't care about the people around us, or the PDA rule, just us.

I slowly closed my eyes and inched my face closer to hers and lingered there.

Just as I was about to close the gap between us that desperately begged to be closed, the bell rang and startled us both causing us to jump backwards into a greater distance.

She blushed and turned her attention to the kids around us rummaging through their things to put their stuff away for the day.

I smirked as reality hit me.

_I almost kissed Clare Edwards..._

I grabbed my binder and smiled. I glanced her way and smirked as I saw the blush but also the wide grin on her facial features. I walked up to her and motioned her to lead the way out. Her blush deepened but she complied.

When we walked out, Fitz was at her locker waiting for her, but he had the same look he did in his eyes at lunch. My smiled faded and so did Clare's. She stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and closed her eyes, preparing herself I'm assuming.

"You should go." she whispered to me.

I nodded, but I had no intentions to leave, just from their view.

I walked around the corner of the hallway, but peeked behind it to watch them.

Clare walked up to Fitz and he immediately grabbed her arm and tugged her through the hallway, pushing his was between the kids in his way.

I narrowed my eyes and followed them. Fitz tugged her along and I saw that he was headed to the Auditorium.

He pushed his way in the doors and I saw nobody was in there. When they successfully made it in, I pushed myself to open the doors a quietly as possible, fearing if Fitz has that gun, we both could be in danger.

I hid behind the curtains of the stage as Fitz dragged Clare to the front of the stage. She was attempting to pull her arm out of his grasp, but failing terribly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Fitz shouted at her as soon as they got to the stage.

Clare scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion and puckered her lips.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Fitz scoffed and tightened his grip on her arm "I saw you and emo boy! Don't play stupid!"

Clare tilted her head to the side and then realization carets itself on her.

I widened my eyes as I remembered how jealous Fitz gets. This wasn't good, he could finally snap.

"W-what?" Clare stuttered.

Fitz smirked "I have ways with this school Clare. I'm almost best friends with the president of the school; I can get what I want pretty easily."

What is he talking about? Clare still looked confused, just as I was.

"I had Sav make sure everyone went to their first period again today, just so you and emo boy could be together again. I had feeling something was up with you two, I just needed proof, and I got it."

_Sick bastard..._

"You...you did that?" Clare asked, flabbergasted, ignoring the second statement.

Fits rolled his eyes "Yes I did. Glad we go that established." Fitz facial features turned red, he looked like he was going to snap at any moment.

"Let's go." he growled.

Fitz pulled her to the doors and she whimpered.

I sucked in a breath and prepared for the worst.

I ran out to Morty, pulling Adam and Alli with me.

"C'mon! Let's go!" I screamed.

They both crawled their way into the car and got settled. I sprinted to the other side, almost tripping on the way there.

I got in and turned the ignition on. I sighed and breathed heavily as we made our way out of the school parking lot.

I just really wanted to give Fitz a piece of my mind. He doesn't know what coming to him, but I'm also scared out of my mind. There's so many ways this could turn out….most of them pretty badly.

"You really like her don't you?" I heard Alli whisper faintly, interrupting my thoughts.

I glanced at her, and sighed. I guess I might as well admit it, just in case the worst happens. I do like her, more then I should.

"Yeah, I really do." I responded softly. "I just wish nothing bad happens, she's the only thing that's good in my life right now, besides you guys. I can't lose her." I whispered the last part. I can't lose her like I lost Julia; I don't think I could handle it.

She half smiled at me and Adam patted me on the shoulder. Alli widened her eyes as we got near Clare's house.

Fitz's car was in the driveway but Fitz and Clare weren't in it.

My heart rate picked up speed and I parked Morty on the street a couple houses down.

"Adam, when I give you the nod, call the cops okay?" I said, shakily

He nodded and I took a deep breath. I opened the door, and stepped out. I looked back in and they both had their eyes fixed on the house.

I sprinted to the window I was under earlier and closed my eyes. I reached my hand up to the door knob and realized it was locked. I remembered the key in the pot, and looked down at it. I lifted it up and smiled when I saw the key. I grasped it in my hands and looked up in the window and gasped. I turned my head slowly and Gave Adam the nod.

_This is it…._

**Clares POV**

Fitz stood before me. This can't be happening. It can't….not now.

I backed up into a corner making the vase that sat on the table fall, but I didn't pay attention to it. My gaze was fixed at Fitz, and the gun that was positioned in his hands.

As he got nearer, my heart rate was an erratic pace.

_He's just trying to scare me, he won't do anything. He's only jealous, _is what I kept telling myself. But I knew, deep down that that's not what he was going to do.

My thoughts drifted off to Eli. How we almost kissed, and that's why I'm in this position. I knew something bad was going to happen if I did, but I couldn't help it. That smirk just drives me crazy, and I couldn't control my actions any longer. He made my mind go numb. He made me forget everything that was going on with Fitz, he made everything better.

The worst part is, I never even got to kiss him, and now I probably never will get to.

If I do die, from this insane maniac in front of me, at least I can die knowing that Eli liked me. I mean, he is the one that started to move in on the kiss, so….he likes me right? I'm going to go with yes.

"Why?" I whispered, as he was now inches from me, with the gun sliding up and down my arm, sending electricity through me. _Not the good kind…_

"Oh, I guess I could tell you, nobody cares enough about you to come find you. I mean, your parents don't even, they're hardly home anymore. So, I doubt anybody will, even emo boy. He's probably in a daze in his room, thinking how lucky he got to _almost_ kiss you. Well, I have news for him. That will _never happen again._"

My legs grew weak. I could barely stand to hear this. He doesn't care about me…..

"I knew something would happen with you two from the moment I met him. I let you hang out with him, just to see if I could trust you. Obviously I couldn't."

I felt tears weld in my eyes. Something caught my eye; I glanced over him, and noticed the door being unlocked very slowly. I grew confused, but I was careful not to show it.

"If I can't have you Clare, then nobody can." Fitz stated, now standing right in front of me.

I looked again, careful to show Fitz I was looking at him, and not behind him. The door slowly opened, and I immediately saw black shaggy hair.

_Eli…_

He stepped in, and looked my way, then widened his eyes. I looked back at Fitz. _Thank god he hasn't noticed Eli yet..._

"So, you were intimidated by Eli?" I asked narrowing my eyes at Fitz.

Fitz looked in another direction, and started laughing. While he was laughing and not looking at me, I gave Eli my attention.

I mouthed 'Get out of here!'

'No.' he mouthed back.

I glared at him, but softened my eyes, and looked at Fitz.

"Intimidated? Yeah right," He laughed "I just didn't want him to steal you from me. You love me and me only. That's all I will ever allow! I got this gun here, to teach him a lesson if he ever got to you. I got it a while ago when I met him, just in case. I didn't know if you would go behind my back or not, so I just let you hang out with him for _school!_"

During his rant, he accidently threw the gun onto the couch the left of us. He still hadn't noticed it, but Eli did.

He crawled on all fours to the couch, and took the gun off of the couch never leaving his eyes off Fitz.

"Yes you were intimidated!" I wanted to stand my ground. "You were scared that Eli would be better for me. That I would want him, and not you! So you had to buy a _gun_ to show that you're a bigger man? And then threaten to kill me if I broke up with you?"

As I was talking, Eli released the bullets out of the gun, and slid them under the couch, then put the gun back onto its previous position on the couch. He quickly crawled away from it, and made his way into the kitchen, hiding from Fitz, but I still had full view of him.

I saying "gun" reminded Fitz about it, and he quickly grabbed it. He pointed it at me, but I stood my ground and smirked.

"You put this on yourself Clare." Fitz growled.

I can't believe it; he actually was going to try to kill me. This was the guy that I thought I loved. His love was all a lie, he was possessive.

He raised the gun at me, and for a second I actually thought he was going to shoot, but then I remembered, Eli took out the bullets.

Fitz smirked and tried to pull the trigger, it made a clicking noise. He eyed the gun and I averted my gaze to Eli, who had a smirk on his face too, but he also looked freaked.

"WHAT THE FUCKK!" Fitz yelled.

He threw the gun down and pulled his fists together at his sides clenching them.

He then looked at me a lunged for me; I gasped, but couldn't dodge it quickly enough. He punched me in the jaw and I flew to the ground.

Then Eli came out of hiding and into view. Fitz was still hovering over me, and Eli pulled him off of me.

Fitz gasped, surprised and Eli slammed him to the floor, making him slam his head against the floor board.

"So do you feel like a man now? That you push her down like that?" Eli yelled. He picked him up, and punched him repeatedly. I would usually stop them, but I think Fitz deserves it.

Eli threw another punch, this time hitting him in the stomach. Fitz tried to pry Eli off of him, but Eli was like a wild tiger, clawing crazily at Fitz's face, occasionally switching to punches with harsh force, that probably caused Fitz's nose to break.

I faintly heard the sirens of cop cars coming closer and closer, and louder and louder. I sighed in relief.

I turned away and felt my face, I felt warm liquid, and removed my hand and saw blood on my fingertips. I gasped, and wiped my hand on my jeans.

I heard a growling noise and turned my attention back to Eli and Fitz. Eli was the source of the noise and he was hovering over Fitz, with his hands griping the caller of his shirt.

I mentally laughed, enjoying this view. This is what I've wanted to do all along, and I am finally getting it. Even if it wasn't me giving Fitz what he deserved, I still felt as if a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I've had enough… and thanks to Eli… he was making my silent wishes come true.

The cops bolted through the door, and Eli was pried away from Fitz, who lay on the floor bleeding. Eli shrugged the arms that held him back and he helped me up from the floor. I sighed shakily and whispered, "Thank you." Eli smiled faintly and he held my cheek. I winced at the contact, but soon relaxed against his touch.

"It's going to be better now Clare." Eli responded. I looked into his green eyes, and for once for the past few months, I had never felt safer in a man's arms. I nodded and rested my forehead against his chest, smiling softly to myself.

* * *

dUH DUH DUHHHH! Did you like?

theres still plenty more to come...trust me:P hahaha :P

review? :o HAHAH! PLEASEEEE!


	7. Please Stay

OMG GUYS! ALMOST 30 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! :O special something goes to my 100th reviewer :D

Sorry i took forever to update this, but i was working on 2 other stories. So i hope this satisfies you :D Btw, this story will be quite long, around 18-20 chapters or so? Around there...

Disclaimr: I **dont **own degrassi, this makes me sad. If i did, well, Munro would be _smiling_ a lot more.

_Beta Reader: Zephyr Hearts. _

* * *

I watched as Fitz was pulled out of the house, and Eli was taken out of my grasp. I went to protest, but another officer stepped into my way, preventing me from doing so.

"Alright miss, tell me what happened here." He asked calmly. I watched as Eli and Fitz were both led out of the house and hand cuffed. They were guarded by two policemen, still having a hard grasp on their arms, preventing both of them from moving. They made their way to the cop car, the one that was currently in my driveway outside.

I sighed, and looked at the waiting officer in front of me.

"Fitz the tall boy right there," I pointed to Fitz, "wanted me dead, because I wanted to break up with him. He gets jealous easily and didn't want me to be around other guys, he wanted me for himself. He's um, very over protective." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I reopened them and saw other officers picking up the gun that was on the floor. "So he got that gun, and planned to shoot me. But while he was ranting on about something, Eli there," I pointed out Eli, who was staring at me intensively. I smiled a small smile at him, and he smirked back. "He took the gun without Fitz realizing it, and took out the bullets. When Fitz tried to shoot me, he got even more angered and punched me, causing this," I pointed to my cheek and eye, "And then Eli came out of hiding from Fitz, and pulled him off of me. He then punched Fitz and that is when you guys came."

He nodded and walked out my doorway, and over to Eli. I tagged along behind him.

"So, what's your point of view on what happened, Mr. Goldsworthy?" he asked Eli

"Well, uh... I followed them home from school because I noticed Fitz being very mean to her lately. And I had a bad feeling, and when I came here I peeked in the window and noticed that he was pinning her to a wall with a gun in his hands. So while he was talking to her, he threw the gun onto the couch, and without him noticing, I took out the bullets and when Fitz noticed the bullets were gone, he punched her, causing her to bleed and I didn't like that, so I pulled him away and well..." he paused and smirked. "You saw the rest." he chuckled. "I was only protecting Clare." he finished in a serious tone.

The officer nodded and stated, "Well, it seems that you were only protecting her from harm. If you hadn't done what you did, things could've gone differently. So, you're free to go." he smiled. "Luke, you can release him now." he directed to the cop that was holding onto Eli.

Luke smiled and released Eli, who immediately stood next to me. He went to wrap his arms around me, and just as I was about to welcome his waiting embrace,

"Clare!"

I turned and noticed my mom's car pulling up; she tuned off the ignition quickly and jumped out of the car. She looked around and noticed my eye, and Fitz.

"What's going on here?" She gasped. She walked up to me and put her hand on my cheek, causing it to sting.

I winced and Eli gave me a look, and smiled sadly. I watched as he left my side and walked over to Alli and Adam, leaving me alone with my mother.

"Clare?" She asked again, more softly

I sighed and explained the whole scenario, again. She gasped, and covered her mouth when I told her what happened not too long ago, she pulled me into an embrace, and hugged me tightly.

"I wish I didn't have to…but there's the divorce final paper in Florida . I just came home to remind you. My flight leaves soon." She was sobbing silently.

I sighed as I remembered the talk we had after they came home from that 2 day trip. Like I had predicted, they wanted a divorce, and the lawyer my mom wanted was in Florida , which caused another fight to come upon the household, but my dad soon gave in to her.

She sighed, and sniffled. "I had no idea Clare, I'm so sorry!"

I felt the tears weld in my eyes, but I held them in, for the sake of my mother.

"It's okay mom. I'm fine now." I sighed.

She released me from the hug and looked into my eyes. "Is there someone that could stay with you?" She asked softly.

I looked over at Alli, Adam, and Eli. Eli was gesturing to the house, while Alli and Adam stood there dumbfounded. Then Alli broke down and hugged onto Adam. Eli put a hand on the shoulder and motioned his head to Adam. He nodded and pulled Alli along the sidewalk, heading in the opposite direction of my house.

Eli headed back over to me, and I closed my eyes. "Yeah… I think Eli would be willing to stay with me."

She smiled, and nodded slowly, wiping the little tears that were escaping her eyes.

"Alright then, I'll see you soon honey." She smiled, and gave me a quick hug. When I was released from her grasp, she hoped back into her car, and drove away.

_That's it? She's not going to question why another boy is going to go in our house, one she hasn't met._

I felt arms around me, and I smiled as I saw they were Eli's. I turned my gaze from the headlights of my mom's car, which was not out of view, and looked over the scene.

I noticed Fitz was still standing by the cop car, with the officer still holding tightly onto him. I looked into my house saw the rest of the cops pile out. The main one, nodded his head in Fitz direction, and I felt a sigh of relief escape my lips when Fitz was being escorted into the cop cars.

The main officer went up to Fitz and told him, "You are being arrested for position of a gun without a license, and attempted murder."

I felt Eli tense up next to me, and I saw a look of realization on Fitz face.

Eli was glaring intensely at Fitz, as Fitz glared at me. Then he turned his attention to Eli, and softened his eyes a little bit. He then got a saddened expression on his face, but it disappeared quickly and was replaced by utter confusion. He looked around outside of the vehicle and widened his eyes; he pressed his hand up to his nose and winced slightly.

Confusion erupted as I focused on why Fitz looked so confused, but when I turned to Eli; Fitz was erased from my mind.

He was barely even touched, just had a couple scratch marks on his face. I chuckled lightly at him, which caused him to turn his gaze at me. He smirked, and questioned, "What?"

"Nothing" I smiled, just as a paramedic came over to us. She pulled me aside and set me on the stretcher as she worked on my cheek and eye. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and when I opened them, I saw Eli was out of my view. The paramedic put a bandage up my cheek and released me. I hoped off the stretcher in search for Eli and saw him leaned up on the other side of the ambulance. I smiled softly and made my way over to him. He immediately saw me, and smirks at my presence. I lean on the ambulance with him, and sigh.

"Where did Adam and Alli go?" I asked.

"I told Adam to walk Alli home; she was pretty… uh… dramatic."

I nodded and watched as the scene died down and the cops and paramedics came piled into their vehicles.

Eli and I lifted ourselves off of the ambulance, and watched as they sped away.

"I've finally had enough of him…" I whispered.

Eli took my hand, and squeezed it softly, "He's gone now. You can start a new life with him finally out of the picture."

I smiled a little at the thought, and averted my eyes to the ground.

"Can you um…" I trailed off.

"Can I what?" He asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Can you stay for a while?" I asked, surprised by my sudden boldness.

Eli's smirk grew wider as I looked back up at him. He nodded his head in the direction of my door, and I smiled.

I lead the way in, and as soon as Eli stepped into the living room, he tensed up. I closed the door slowly, and looked at Eli suspiciously. "Are you okay?" I asked him, walking towards him.

He turned to look at me, and smiled softly. "Yeah, it's all good."

An awkward silence came upon us, and I couldn't help but ask the one question that I've needed to know since this whole thing happened.

"How did you know?" I whispered, blinking my eyes up at him.

Eli sighed, and finally took his eyes off elsewhere and looked at me. "Clare, when we were working together these past few weeks, every time I brought up Fitz, you tensed up and changed the subject quickly. I've suspected something was up ever since you told me you 'hit your head on the mailbox'. You're distant with him, and you acted like you actually hate him. And when he blew up at you today, I followed you and him here, and I saw him pull that gun out. I couldn't just let anything happen you."

"Oh." That was all I replied. But something clicked in my mind. "Wait, why do you care anyway?"

He stepped closer to me.

"Because, when I met you, you intrigued me, I couldn't just let him hurt you, the whole time during school today; I was so worried about you... When I came up to you and startled you, I was actually just keeping an eye on you then making sure Fitz wouldn't hurt you." He explained.

I backed away from him, "No," I whispered. Eli looked confused, I shook my head. "Nobody cares about me."

"Clare," Eli tried saying, but I interrupted him.

"No! Nobody cares about me! Fitz even said so. Neither does my mom and dad!" I screamed at him. "She just left me without a goodbye, just telling me that she was leaving! She didn't even care that Fitz beat me! Nobody cares! Nobody— I was caught off guard when Eli pulled his face to mine, shutting me up quickly.

He was inches away from me now, his envy green eyes intensely staring into mine, with both hands on either side of my face. I gulped and watched him with curious eyes. He looked behind me for a brief second, and then smirked.

"I care, Clare." He whispered. "If you wouldn't talk so damn much then you would know that."

I blink and he smirked one finale time before closing the gap between our lips.

As soon as our lips touched, I was in another world. It wasn't forced, but was like it was something that was meant to happen. Fitz's kisses were always forced and sloppy, and he acted like he didn't even want to, like he was being held at gunpoint, and he had to kiss me, or else.

I close my eyes slowly, and raise my hands to wrap around his neck. I gasped when he slowly glides his tongue on my bottom lip. This didn't feel like anything I've ever felt before when Fitz kissed me, his kisses didn't send an electric wave through my mouth, and down my spine like this one did, like the way Eli is kissing me now.

My mind was blank; there was nothing on this planet, except Eli and me. He slid his hands down to my waist and rested them there. When I tugged on his bottom lip, he gladly opened up to me. I ran my fingers through his incredibly soft hair, and smiled inwardly.

He pulled away slowly, and all I could do was gasp for breath. My head was spinning and there was different colors twisting around behind my eyelids. I opened them shyly, and noticed he had his eyes closed also, with his head tilted down and lips parted.

We were both panting to regain our breathing to an even state again. I still had my hands rested on his shoulders while his were still planted on my waist.

When he finally reopened his eyes, they were glazed over and I had to admit that this is the brightest that I had ever seen in his green eyes.

I suddenly felt a rush of cold air next to me which sent chills up and down my spine, but I still never took my eyes away from his.

He flicked his eyes between the spot next to me, and then averted his gaze back to me. I looked at him confused, but he removed his arms from around my waist, and placed his forehead on mine.

"I have something, err, someone to show you." He whispered to me.

All I could do was nod; I was in a daze that I never wanted to come up from. I couldn't trust my voice right now. My heart had begun to race rapidly behind my ribcage. He grabbed my hands and I trailed behind him, grinning madly as led me out the door and into Morty.

* * *

woo! Okay so just to let you know, this was the last fairly tame chaper for a while. Tame i mean, as in not intense...like the last chapter was.

you want intense? youre gonna get it! :D Even more intense then the last chapter.

Why did Fitz look at eli sad like? Where is Eli taking Clare? Whats with the chill?

GIMME YOURE GUESSES IN REVIEWS X3


	8. Forever Together, Correct? Nope

THIS IS OVER 3,000 WORDS! :D Haha and this is the intense chapter. but, it gets even more. :P Oh, and Naiya vi Britainia youre review made me laugh! :D so, yeah, fitz isnt gay, lets get that out x3 aha

Special shout out to _**eclaredegrassi95**_ for being my 100th Reviewer! i gives you cookie :3

hmm...yep so read this intense chapter and eh...Review when youre done? that would be great :D

_Beta Reader: Zephyr Hearts :D_

* * *

The car ride was silent, but not the awkward kind of silence, the silence that tells you everything is okay, and nothing could ever make you sad ever again. I felt like I accomplished the one thing I needed to in life, that there was nothing left for me to do. Nothing could make me happier then I was at this moment.

Fitz was out of my life for good now; I just hope he's never back in it. I could now be with Eli and not have to worry about Fitz coming and ruining it.

I sighed happily, rested my head on the window, and gazed at the darkening sky in complete bliss.

I shyly peeked over at Eli, and noticed he was smirking out the window. I grinned when I saw his lopsided smile that kept me going these two weeks, and turned my attention back to the brick houses passing by.

"See, that's how someone's supposed to act after they get kissed." I heard Eli point out.

I smiled, and looked in his direction. "That's because I've never been kissed like that before." I said softly.

Eli glanced at me with a confused expression. "What do you mean? You've had **good **boyfriends before Fitz right?" He put emphases on "good".

"Yeah… unfortunately only one." I instantly tensed, remembering KC. "but, he was a shy one… in the beginning." I whispered, fiddling with my fingers.

"Who?" He asked, curiously.

_I can't believe I'm telling him this…._

Eli noticed my sudden tension and glanced at me for a second, then turned his attention back at the road.

"KC Guthrie" I stated.

"You mean that jock that knocked up that pregnant chick?" He wondered.

"Yep…that's him." I sighed. "But he wasn't always a jock. Like I said, he was shy at first."

Eli pinned his eye brows together, but I continued. "He was in the "smart class" with me. And me being me, I thought that he was in the wrong one, so I asked if he was in the right class because he looked more of a skater guy, and not a type that pays attention in school."

He chuckled lightly. "Then after that, we became friends, but he had a past too. And he thought I would be like everyone else and judge him, but I didn't. After he realized that, one of my friends tried to get us together, and it worked." I sighed and slouched in my seat. "We dated for a while but then this new girl, Jenna, came and was friends with me. I noticed that she was slightly attracted to KC, but I didn't do anything about it because she was my friend, and I didn't think she would do anything. But at this carwash thing, I noticed he was paying more attention to her, and not me." I glanced at Eli, and he had an angered expression plastered on his face.

I was confused, but continued. "After that, he broke up with me, only to go right to her."

"So she stole him from you?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"So a slut and an ass? Great combination don't you think?" He chuckled.

I giggled, and rolled my eyes while saying "Yeah, and then he dumped her, because he 'wasn't ready to be a dad'"

He quirked an eye brow before pulling the car to a stop.

Eli POV **(This starts when they enter Clare's house!)**

I entered her house in a smug way. But it soon faded when I saw Julia, propping herself on Clare's couch in an annoyed fashon. I instantly tensed, and saw that my smug look, moved from my face, to hers. I hadn't seen Julia since I met Clare two weeks ago. To be honest, when I was around Clare, Julia was erased from my mind.

"You okay?" I heard Clare ask as she shut the door.

Julia got up from her position to face me. I sighed inwardly and turned around to Clare.

"Yeah, it's all good." I smiled at her.

Julia looked pissed. I sighed as I remembered how I first saw Julia.

**Flashback**

_I was sitting on my bed, looking at all of Julia and my memories. I saw a scrapbook in the far corner of my room. I grew confused and walked over to it_

_**Julia and Eli, forever together. **_

_I felt tears weld in my eyes again, and took the never before seen scrapbook to my bed. I sat down, and sucked in a breath, before opening to the first page. _

_I was immediately welcomed by a picture of me and her. I was wearing my usual black attire, and with my arms around her waist. She was wearing a black dress, with a black leather belt wrapped around her waist and black boots, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. We were at our favorite spot, an open field not too far from her house. We were grinning and laughing as one of our friends snapped the photo. I smiled, and turned the page._

_There was the picture she took the day we met, which was the one of my hand. It was an accident, but that's how we met. I then noticed there was some writing._

_**I was at the theater hanging out with friends, and we wanted to take some pictures before the movie started. I pulled out my camera, and everyone posed for me to snap the photo, but just as I was about to take the picture, somebody bumped into me, which caused me to tumble to the floor. I looked up, and was welcomed with bright green eyes. I was lost in them, and he instantly apologized. I looked around after he helped me up, and noticed all my friends gone, but staring and giggling at us from behind the corner.**_

_**I looked at the camera, and giggled at the picture of his ring covered hand in the photo. **_

_**I looked at him; smiling and he tilted his head to the side cutely, and asked "What?" **_

_**I showed him the picture, and he chuckled. **_

_I smiled softly, and turned the page. I grimaced when I saw the picture she took on our __first date__, and our __first kiss__. I closed my eyes and closed the book. _

_When I opened them, I saw her, sitting on the bed with her hand pressed to the book. _

"_J-Julia?" I questioned. _

_Her head snapped up, and looked at me confused._

"_Y-you can see me?" She gasped. _

_I nodded slowly, and saw as she grinned. I went to hug her, but was saddened when my hands ran right through her. _

"_You're the only one that can see me…" she whispered. _

"_I don't get it….I never saw my grandma….or uncle… or my dead hamster, why can I see you?" I questioned._

"_I don't know…"_

"_B-but you're dead!" I stuttered. _

_She nodded slowly…and wiped her face. _

_I spent most of my time of those 7 months in my room, just talking to her. __CeCe__ and Bullfrog noticed that I was acting strangely and wanted me to have a fresh start. I refused to through anything away, and Julia never helped me with that. I felt like I would hurt somebody badly, or myself if anything I owned left my possession. I remembered when I wanted to through away popcorn buckets, but I remembered the theater, and I went to through it away. But when I tried to put It in the trash can, I thought of all my friends, or somebody walking along the street getting run over or dying because I threw it away. I ran in my head all of these possible scenarios on how somebody could die, because I threw away something that I owned. _

_Julia never did anything to help me, just let things accumulate in my room. _

_The last time I saw her, was the day I met Clare. _

_She was waiting in my room, like she always does. And I remembered that this was the first day in 7 months that I have gone without thinking about her. I realized that Julia wasn't the one for me, but I loved her still, and I always will, but no matter what, we still would've had that fight and broken up. I just wish it went differently._

_I sat next to her, and brought up the fight that we both have been procrastinating on bringing up._

"_Julia, no matter what happened; we still would've broken up, somehow. I still think it was my fault for you dying, because I really didn't mean those things I said. You died too young, and I wish you wouldn't have. You didn't even get to experience anything that would've happened later in life, and I wish that you could. " _

"_But Eli, we're meant to be together!" She sobbed. _

"_I'm ready to let go of you Julia, I've moved on. I still love you, and I always will, but I can't keep holding on to you."_

_She got a look of shock on her face, and she grew angered. _

"_You met another girl huh?" She questioned sadly._

_I looked down and sighed. "Julia, please, just move on…I want you to be happy" I whispered. _

"_I was happy with you, Eli" She then got up, and disappeared. _

**End flashback. **

"How did you know?" Clare asked, breaking my thoughts.

I sighed, and looked away from Julia. She came up and stood next to me, with a wondering look on her face. She looked at Clare, and studied her.

"Clare, when we were working together these past few weeks, every time I brought up Fitz, you tensed up and changed the subject quickly. I've suspected something was up ever since you told me you 'hit your head on the mailbox'. You're distant with him, and you acted like you actually hate him. And when he blew up at you today, I followed you and him here, and I saw him pull that gun out. I couldn't just let anything happen you."

Julia huffed, and crossed her arms. "Oh." Was all Clare said. "Wait, why do you care anyway?"

I smirked, and ignored Julia. She needs to know that I've moved on.

I stepped closer to Clare.

"Because, when I met you, you intrigued me, I couldn't just let him hurt you, the whole time during school today; I was so worried about you... When I came up to you and startled you, I was actually just keeping an eye on you then making sure Fitz wouldn't hurt you." I explained to her with as much emotion I could muster. "No," She whispered, and backed away from me. I turned confused. Did she not get what I just told her? She shook my head. "Nobody cares about me."" "Clare," I said, about to explain to her again, but she interrupted me. "No! Nobody cares about me! Fitz even said so. Neither does my mom and dad!" She screamed at me. "She just left me without a goodbye, just telling me that she was leaving! She didn't even care that Fitz beat me! Nobody cares! Nobody— she stopped mid-sentence, when I pulled her face close to mine. She blinked curiously. And I smirked at Julia, who instantly looked jealous. "I care Clare." I whispered. "If you would stop talking so much you would know that." Then I eagerly pressed my lips on hers. I felt a wave of sparks flood between us, and I felt her shocked body melt into mine. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck, and I guided my hands from her cheeks, to her waist. I felt her gasp when I ran my tongue on her bottom lip. This kiss was nothing like I've ever experienced before. Sure, Julia's kisses were amazing, and shocked me at times, but this one was ten times more of a shock then hers. Clare tugged at my bottom lip, and I gladly opened up to her. When her tongue met mine, I was in heaven. I pulled away slowly, still enduring the kiss. I felt Clare shudder and I opened my eyes, only to be me with a pair of hazel ones looking at me with a hurt expression. Julia covered her mouth with her hand, and shut her eyes tightly. I placed my forehead on Clare's, and smiled softly. "I need to show you something, err, someone." I said. I felt her nod, and I grabbed her hand and led her out to Morty. I noticed Julia smirk as we entered.

**XXX**

I glanced at Clare, who was gazing out at the window happily. I heard her sigh, and I looked in the back of Morty, through the rearview mirror. Surly enough, Julia was there, looking at the pillow that used to be hers I kept back there, adoringly. I noticed Clare peek at me, and then grinned out the window. "See, that's the way someone's supposed to act when they get kissed." I pointed out, "That's because nobody's kissed me like that before." She stated. I grew confused, and looked at her questionably. "What do you mean? You've had **good **boyfriends before Fitz right?" I made sure to put emphasis on good. "Yeah… unfortunately only one." She instantly tensed. "But, he was a shy one… in the beginning." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Who?" I asked, curious. I wondered if he was as much of an ass as Fitz was.

"KC Guthrie" She sighed.

I remember walking around the school, him glaring daggers at a pregnant chick. I heard from the schools gossip that he knocked her up, and then dumped her.

"You mean that jock that knocked up that pregnant chick?" I asked, stunned.

"Yep…that's him." She sighed. "But he wasn't always a jock. Like I said, he was shy at first."

I pinned my eyes together, and let her continue. "He was in the "smart class" with me. And me being me I thought that he was in the wrong one, so I asked if he was I the right class because he looked more of a skater guy, and not a type that pays attention in school."

I chuckled. _Such a Clare thing to do…_

"Then after that, we became friends, but he had a past too. And he thought I would be like everyone else and judge him, but I didn't. After he realized that, one of my friends tried to get us together, and it worked."

So she doesn't judge….I guess I could trust her. What am I saying…I know I can trust her!

"We dated for a while but then this new girl, Jenna, came and was friends with me. I noticed that she was slightly attracted to KC but I didn't do anything about it because she was my friend, and I didn't think she would do anything. But at this carwash thing, I noticed he was paying more attention to her, and not me."

I was angry, and clenching the steering wheel tightly. Why does every guy she dates, end up hurting her? It doesn't make sense! I vow, to _never _hurt her, any way at all possible.

"After that, he broke up with me, only to go right to her." She mumbled

"So she stole him from you?" I questioned..

"Yeah…" she sighed.

"So a slut and an ass? Great combination don't you think?" I chuckled, and she giggled.

"Yeah, and then he dumped her, because he 'wasn't ready to be a dad'"

I raised my eyebrow before stopping the car at its destination.

I get startled when Julia sat in the back seat, staring at me intensively. I sighed as I thought,

_What is Clare going to think about Julia?_

I hopped out of the car, and went to the other side to open Clare's.

"Soyez bienvenus au Goldsworthy mannor!" I said to her, while raising my arm in the direction of my home

She giggled, "I didn't know you knew French" She said, while looking around.

I pulled her wrist, while rolling my eyes. I then shut the door to Morty, then using the remote to lock it. I heard Clare giggled at the funny "_Beep"_ Morty made.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me…" I sighed, but smirked.

"I didn't know you knew French either?" I said in more of a questioning tone to her.

"Hmmm, touché" She smiled.

I smirked and unlocked the door. She stepped in, and smiled at her surroundings. CeCe and Bullfrog came out from the kitchen and smiled as she met with the eyes of the blue-eyed beauty next to me.

"Well, who's this?" CeCe asked, wiping her hands as she walked out and towards us. I glared at her. She knew who she was.

"This is Clare mom." I said, rolling my eyes.

Bullfrog got up from the table, and made his way over to us.

"So this is the Clarabelle that we hear you brag to uh….that video game kid whenever he comes over?" He asked.

I blushed, and looked down as I nodded. I heard Clare giggle, and I sighed.

"You can call me CeCe sweetheart. This is Bullfrog." Mom said.

Clare nodded and shook their hands. I didn't want to be embarrassed any longer by them so I said, "We'll be in my room."

CeCe smiled and nodded slowly. Knowing I was talking about showing Clare the big mess in there right now. I never told them I could see Julia, I didn't want them to think I was even crazier then I was.

"Okay, well I'll call you two down for when dinners ready." CeCe said, and Bullfrog went back to the paper he was reading.

I nodded and took Clare by the wrist and dragged her up the stairs to my room, while she yelled "Nice to meet you!" while giggling.

I saw she looked confused at the lock, but I didn't need it anymore, so I unlocked it, and threw it down the hall. She was about to question it, but as I opened the door, she gasped.

I felt as her hand grasped mine, but my attention was to the black haired girl that I once thought I would be with forever, propping herself on the dresser, gazing at me, and glaring at Clare.

* * *

So, **Less Life**, Were you surprised? LOL aha more intense stuff to come :D and You didnt think that was the end of Fitz did you? x3


	9. Please Let Me Move On

So, lets clear some things up, i know the conversation about KC was repeted in the last chapter. So no, that wasnt a mistake, and the situation required both POVs od that, and yeah :p

Secondly, no clare _cant_ see Julia. HAha, sorry for the confusion :p

Disclaimer- I own my twisted ideas, not Degrassi in any size, shape, or form.

OH AND FOR ANY OF YOU THAT DIDNT KNOW, stephen stohn mentioned that there would be a promo out today, but it never came, so its gonna come out Tuesday, so yeah :D just a heads up :p

_Beta Reader: Zephyr Hearts._

* * *

I couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. My mind was spinning and whirling around rainbow colors throughout my vision, which making me lighter headed then I already was.

I couldn't focus on anything else at the moment; just thinking on what Clare was thinking about me was driving me insane. I was desperately trying to ignore the fact that Julia was here also, watching my every move, like she controlled me, owned me. But before she leaves, I'm determined to let her know that I still love her, but I just want to move on.

Losing Clare over something like this would probably make me more miserable then I was when I found out I could see Julia and hear her, she just wasn't _here_.

Clare standing next to me, utterly confused and worried about the mess in front of her that I've called home, but a more relevant name would be, my own personal hell.

Julia corrupted my thoughts, yes, but now Clare is intertwined with them; hoisting my brain in an uncomfortable yet enjoyable way.

What will happen in 5 minutes from now? Will Clare still be here, listening to me explain to her how my life was messed up before she entered it? Helping me cope even more then she already has, even though she never knew she was doing it. Or will she be running down the street, far away from me as possible and never seeing me again, in the safety and conformability of her own home?

I really hoped she would help me, but if she doesn't, then I would still keep an eye out for her safety, in case that lunatic ever comes back.

I didn't even notice how hard I was gripping onto Clare's hand for fear she would let it go, which I so desperately needed her not to.

She took a step forward with me trailing behind her, both holding onto each other's hands like our life's depended on it, but what she didn't know was I think mine did.

She did a three-sixty, and turned to me, worry lurking from her eyes.

_Her eyes…_

Those eyes were the things that kept me motivated, that actually made me want to get up every day, and not just sulk in my own hell. They helped me realize that I needed to let go of the past and look into my future, hopefully a bright future with Clare Edwards.

I was able to see every emotion in her eyes; they gave so much away from what she was feeling. They I which were right now saying that she was confused, concerned, and then attentive. I studied her every move, every twitch she made.

"Eli, what… how? I-," She clamped her mouth shut, and bit her lip, still studying every nook and crevice of the filthy room.

I sighed and glanced at Julia. Maybe if I told Clare my feelings, and maybe Julia will finally listen and let me move on.

I pulled Clare towards the picture of Julia I had on my dresser, and picked it up. I smiled faintly at it and glanced at Clare. She looked confused, so I held it out to her. She smiled softly and took it with the hand that wasn't occupied with mine. She studied Julia and her features before looking up at me.

"Who's this?" She questioned softly.

"That's Julia," I stated, my voice cracking, "….my ex".

She widened her eyes, but nodded as she bit her lip, completely oblivious to the fact that the girl she was staring at was in the room a mere five feet away from her.

I transferred my eyes to Julia and saw she was glaring daggers at Clare. When she noticed me looking at her, she softened her eyes, and I could clearly she the hurt in them.

"Why?" Julia asked, voice quivering.

I scrunched my eyebrows together, but then heard Clare gasp and almost drop the picture frame in her nimble hands. I looked at Clare and saw her mouth ajar, and she was staring at the wall.

"What….was that?" She breathed.

I widened my eyes immediately wondering if she heard Julia speak. I trembled with anxiety and choked on my breath.

"What was what?" I managed to say.

"I just….felt a gush of freezing air blow in my left ear." She stated.

I blinked, and glanced at Julia, who was smirking and her feet swung back and forth below her. Her smirk indicated that it was defiantly her. I glared at her, and wanted to ask her what her problem was right there, but Clare was here.

_Did she like creeping Clare out?_

"Weird, I never felt anything. It's probably because the windows open." I said, looking at the window.

Clare looked at the open window, which was right behind Julia, and sighed. "You're probably right, silly me."

I pulled her to my cluttered bed and sat down, pulling her down next to me.

"Julia was amazing. She was the first girl at my school that didn't think I was Goth or emo, she saw through it and looked at my personality, but she was kind of treated the same way as me."

"When I first met her, I didn't even know we went to the same school. We met in a movie theater and she was hanging out with her friends, and I was just wondering around the new town I was in. We hung out the whole day, and we're shocked to see each other's faces that Monday." I looked down at the picture, and then at Julia. She looked so much more different, like she has no energy left in her. I then noticed my hands were trembling, and Clare grasped the other one in her other hand, stroking the outside of them with her nimble thumbs.

I sniffed, but continued, "We pretty much hit if off from there, and there was nothing wrong with our relationship. Everyone liked us as a couple, and people said that we were going to last a while, and I agreed with them." I sighed, and looked down, not wanting either of the girls to see me.

"Julia was the best girlfriend anybody could ever want; she was caring and put people before her. She was never difficult to be around, and I could just _be myself_ around her, and not have to worry about anything I say being wrong in anyway. She didn't have an attitude like those peppy cheerleaders, she lived life how she wanted to, and felt free doing it. But then, she started not getting along with her step-mom, and she grew tired of it, as did I. I couldn't just watch the happiness get drained from her like that, so I invited her to live with us, in my room, with me." I peeked up at Clare, and saw her eyes widen. I looked at Julia, who had a smirk on her face and stood proud.

I sighed, and began again, "Thing went great at first, but then she just started acting different, and just not _Julia_. I tried asking her what was wrong, but she just shrugged it off, and continued being distant with me. I got sick of it; I wanted to know what her deal was. So one night, I waited for Bullfrog and CeCe to leave, and I asked her what the problem was."

I glanced at Julia, for permission to go farther. I didn't know why, but I just either want permission from her, or for her not to be here when I tell Clare about it.

Julia caught on, and pounced up from the dresser she sat upon and snarled, "No."

I looked at her quizzically, but she was fading fast. This happens when she has no more energy, and needs to recover. "Eli, no! That's our business!"

Then she was gone.

A gasp.

A squeak.

A thud.

Silence.

Clare was not standing up, clenched fists, and her jaw tightened; while I lay face planted on the floor, surprised by her abrupt stance.

"Clare? What the hell?" I laughed, rolling over facing her.

"I…I don't know." She gasped. "But, I feel angry! I don't know at what though!"

I got worried, was she angry at me? Wait; no….she wouldn't be here if she was. Then I realized that Julia had the power to give emotion to people, and that it makes sense, since she just ran out of energy before Clare got "angry".

"I just have this rage building up inside me. I can't control it." Clare growled, clenching her fists harder.

I stood up in front of her, and saw her eyes were a dark shade of blue, her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked like she would snap any moment.

_Was this what Julia was feeling?_

"You want to use me as a punching bag?" I questioned, smirking.

"No, you're the last person I want to be mad at." She said matter-of-factly. "Hey, I wonder what my dad is doing right now…" She wondered.

I rolled my eyes, "Clare, you are not punching you're dad."

"Fine." She groaned, but smiled, indicating she was kidding.

"Eli! Clare! Dinner!" CeCe yelled.

I smiled, and motioned her to lead the way. She grinned, and walked half a step, before turning back toward me, and smacked my shoulder.

"Much better." She giggled, her eyes now the pretty baby blue that I adore so much.

I feigned hurt, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Ouch!"

She smiled victoriously, and walked down the steps. The thing she didn't know was that she did have a pretty strong arm.

I raced down the stairs, acknowledging my parents placing their homemade chicken Alfredo on the table.

I rushed to Clare's side, before she got the chance to, and slid the chair out for her. She blushed, but sat down, while I sat next to her and my parents across from us.

Everyone placed food on their plates, and began eating. I smiled as the gooey sauce made my taste buds to a competitive waltz.

CeCe gave me the look, asking me if it went okay. I nodded, but shrugged my left shoulder twice, which was the indication I always gave when I didn't want to talk about Julia. She widened her eyes, but nodded.

'I will' I mouthed to her.

She nodded, and turned her attention to Clare, who was devouring her plate.

"So, Clare, Eli tells us that you guys are English partners?" She asked, taking another bite.

Clare looked up from her plate with a noodle hanging out. She slurped it up, and nodded.

I chuckled, and drank some milk.

"You know, there's a lot of talking about you in this house hold." CeCe smiled.

I choked on my milk, and gave CeCe a look. I wiped my mouth from milk that escaped, and glanced at Clare, who was giggling softly.

"Mom." I warned.

Bullfrog smiled, "God you should've seen him a couple weeks ago! He came home, with a smile and shouted 'Mom! Dad! Guess-'"

"DAD!" I yelled. I defiantly didn't want Clare knowing that.

"Sorry, sorry. We're just happy Elis met someone else," CeCe said, looking at Bullfrog.

"Yes that we are." Bullfrog said, agreeing.

I glared at them, and cracked my knuckles under the table.

"Ugh! I'm done." Clare said, pushing her food away, breaking the noticeable silence, and placing a hand on her stomach.

CeCe smiled, "Well I'm glad you liked it, honey."

CeCe looked around the table and noticed the almost empty plated in the table. She got up, and took hers and Bullfrogs, disappearing into the kitchen.

Clare started to get up, but I stopped her, and took mine and her plates. Clare smiled, and sat back down.

When I walked by Dad, he stopped me and whispered into my ear, "does she know?"

"No, I'm going to tell her after this." I said. He nodded and got up to leave to his office down the hall.

"I gave CeCe our plates, and she smiled. "She's a keeper Eli, even though you haven't known her that long."

I smiled, and looked back at Clare, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "I know. I'm going to tell her now okay?" I asked softly.

She nodded, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I walked back to Clare, and took her hand. I took her to the sliding glass door. I led her to the hammock that had a perfect view of the stars, and sat down.

"Lay with me." I demanded, smirking.

She smiled, and obeyed, positioning herself on me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and smelled her intoxicating scent.

"Clare, we kind of stopped earlier, but I really need to tell you this. I understand if you don't want to be near me once you know." I whispered.

"Eli, I'm not going anywhere." She replied. "No matter what."

I took a deep breath, and began. I knew Julia didn't approve, but I needed to tell her, and Julia wasn't here.

"Well, as said, I was tired of her being so distant, so I asked her about it." I said, gazing at the sparkling twinkles in the sky.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, she blew up at me, and started cussing me out."

_Flashback*_

"_Julia! All I want to know is why you've been so distant!" I screamed at her. _

"_Eli! I don't fucking care! Alright! Leave me alone!" She yelled back. She walked into the garage from the door that leads to it from inside the house, and slammed it shut. I then heard a loud screeching scream that cracked at the end. _

_I furiously walked into the garage, and stared at the girl lying flat on her back in the middle of the mostly empty garage. _

"_Julia, what the HELL is you're problem?" I asked, clenching my fists. _

"_You're my problem." She mumbled. _

"_How am I you're problem? You've been avoiding me! Hardly even talking to me!" _

"_I…..I DON'T KNOW OKAY? Just…just leave me the FUCK ALONE!" She grabbed her hair, and pulled, screaming again. _

"_JULIA! JULIA STOP!" when she finally did, I grabbed her hands and held them in mine._

"_Julia? Please…tell me what wrong? Please!" I begged. _

_She shook her head violently, and pulled her hands away. "No." _

"_You know what Julia? I don't give a fuck! All you do is be your stubborn self all the fucking time, and never listen to me! I hate you! Leave! Leave NOW!"I yelled, and pointed to the garage door that was open. _

_She glared at me, and then grabbed her bike off of the wall and sped down the street. _

_I raked my hands through my hair, and rushed inside, slamming the door shut. _

_I plopped down on the couch, and ran everything that happened though my head, and decided it was stupid, and I needed her back. _

_I rose from my spot, and grabbed my keys. I bolted out the door, and right as I was about to open the door to Morty…_

_SCCCCRRRREEEEEEEKKKK!_

_End flashback*_

"Oh my god." Clare whispered.

"She died in my arms…" I finished. "I found out later that she had some mental problems."

"I'm so, so sorry!" She said, gripping onto me more.

"It's okay, but I thought you needed to know." I whispered, running my fingers though her silky curls. "Clare, if you're not ready for a relationship after the whole Fitz thing, I'm fine with that." I told her. She sat up, and looked me in the eye.

"Eli, its fine. Just give me 24 hours to just, let everything sink in okay?" She asked.

I nodded, and smirked. What she did next shocked me. It took me a while, but I was finding myself kissing her back with as much more emotion I could muster.

Kissing her again, felt like the first time, with those same firework swirls mixing together in my stomach.

She pulled away, and looked down, trying, but unsuccessfully succeeding on hiding her blush. "Erm… sorry." She mumbled.

I chuckled, and squeezed her torso to mine. "It's okay."

She lay down again, and stared at the stars, soon drifting off to sleep.

XXX

_I looked up above me, and noticed a dark figure that was staring at me intensively with bright red eyes, piercing my own. Standing above me, and shaking violently. _

"_Who are you?" I grumbled. _

_The figure laughed darkly. I knew that laugh. But the laugh I knew had so much life to it, and this one was just so dark and cracking in various places. "J-Julia?" I asked, shakily. _

"_You'll regret it." I heard her say. I could barely make out the words she spoke; they were so mushed together, and in a voice that would scare anyone. _

_She disappeared, but not before she gave me a quick kiss on my palm that sent a spark up my body paralyzing me. I couldn't move, couldn't do anything but lay there. . _

I woke up suddenly, and looked around. I noticed my back porch light was on, but nothing else. My parents must have gone to bed. I looked at my hand, which had a scratch on it. I ran my finger over it, and widened my eyes when I noticed it was the same spot Julia kissed me in my dream.

_Was it real? _

"Clare?" I grumbled shaking the sleeping girl that was resting on my chest, arm across my torso. "Clare!"

She snapped her head up from my chest, and looked around, ribbing her eyes.

"Unless you want to sleep on an uncomfortable couch, or messy room, id advice we go to your house, if you still want me with you."

"Yes!" She answered immediately. "I mean, yeah. I'm cold. Let's go."

I smirked, and helped her struggle, but we both ended up toppling over onto the ground, with her on top of me.

"Well, hello there." I chuckled. She giggled and got up. I stood up after her, and we skipped our way inside.

After letting my parents' know, we were now on our way to Clare's house and in a comfortable silence.

She sighed, and rested her eyes, and before we both knew it, we had arrived.

**Clare POV.**

"Whoa, here already?" I groaned.

He chuckled, "yeah, But uh, I have to run home real quick to get some clothes and stuff. Do you think you could be okay by yourself for 5 minutes?" He asked.

_No…._

I didn't want to, I wanted to be with him and never let him go, but I guess it would be okay, so I could process what a hectic day this has been. Maybe I could even call Alli…

"Yeah, yeah that's good. See you in a few?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Definitely." He smirked.

I smiled and opened the door. I stumbled out, still in my sleepy state, and made my way to the door.

I waved my hand for him to leave, and he just smirked, and rolled his eyes at my stubbornness.

After I heard the faint blasting music descending down the street, I turned around, but widened my eyes at the sight of the cracked door.

_I must have forgotten to close it all the way, I was in such a high state after that kiss. _

That kiss…I smiled to myself and walked inside. I tried turning the light on, but it wasn't working.

"Weird.." I said aloud. I picked up my phone and used it as a light. I walked into the kitchen, and was surprised to find the light working in the fridge.

I groaned, and went flipping through my phone, trying to find Alli's number and shrieked when I felt a cold, firm hand lightly touch my arm.

I speed dialed Elis number and heard it ring.

"Eli!" I shrieked again, into the phone.

My phone was slapped down to the ground, breaking it, and I was pulled somewhere I wasn't capable on visualizing, mostly because I couldn't breathe.

_Eli…._

Ohh! so, whos hand is it? Julia's? Fitz? :O leave me you're guesses in reviews! please?

Oh, and in case you didnt know, i have a twitter! _**clareandeli4eva**, _i give hints sometimes, and little previews :p


	10. Loosing Senses

Okay, sorry for making you wait so long, but I had some serious writers block last week, and then when i finally got my mojo back, i was busy. Which was on the weekend. So, im terribly sorry for it, hope you forgive me.

Eh, done have much to say about this chapter...just read :D

OH! and that promo? HOLY SHIZZ! Johnnys(sp?) back, eli looks drunk in the car,clare needs space, Alli runs away because of sav (hense sav going to johnny) and theres a dance on the last episode (!)

YEAH, SOME INTENSE DRAMA COMING OUR WAY IN 3 WEEKS(!)

_Beta reader: Zephyr Hearts_

* * *

My senses were numb. I couldn't feel, smell, see, hear, or taste anything, although I was still able to sense something. I couldn't feel texture, just the firm grip of something awfully familiar to my delicate hand, grabbing my arm and pulling me to an unknown destination.

It was as if I was in an alternate universe. I could feel I was alive and I knew I was but from this unknown feeling, I didn't know anymore. My mind was spinning and I had an eerie feeling that something or someone, was trying to say my life was no longer.

It stopped. Everything stopped. Nothing was there but the chills running down my spine. I tried to focus on what was going on around me, but there was just an endless hallway of pitch black stretching into the unknown universe I was drifting into.

Where was I? Why was I the victim of this torture? Not knowing where anything was or how everything is happening can be the worst torture invented. Was this invented? Was this even real? Those questions I may never get an answer to...

Then, I was shaking, violently. I felt myself being shoved against something, something that was strong and wasn't going to move. Wasn't I just in something that didn't have anything but black? What was happening?

"Leave." I heard a familiar voice snarl. This voice was a voice that I recognized. I heard it plenty of times before, but there was more of an intimidating vibe to it, one that I was afraid of. One that cracked in various places, and you would hear in paranormal movies. Was that was it was?

"Leave Clare, before I make you." The voice whispered next to my ear. I've felt that before...the same warm breath that belonged to Fitz.

I didn't get it. He could still haunt me, even if he's not here.

Now, I couldn't breathe. Something was taking the life right out of me, and I could feel everything flash, before it was gone.

I was now being moved, but it was a slight and gentle touch, unlike the one I previously had experienced. I didn't know if I was in any sort of leaving from this place, so I thrashed around, trying to get the comforting gesture away from me. It only continued, this time harder and not so gentle.

"Clare!" A different voice spoke. I could hear it was close, but a fair distance. I stopped thrashing, and concentrated on the voice, but there was silence. Then I had the ability to open my eyes that I hadn't realized were even closed.

There was a stinging in my eyes, and everything was a blur. _Had I been crying? _I blinked a few times, trying to submerge the need to cry more. The blur was gone, and I immediately recognized the concerned face hovering above me.

"What...what happened?" I asked, shakily. Eli blinked rapidly and helped me sit up. I looked around, and noticed all of the lights were off except for the one leading up the stairs. I looked in the kitchen, and saw the refrigerator door was closed and not opened like I remember it being. But most importantly, my cell phone was sitting on the coffee table right next to me, a mere foot away, and it wasn't broken at all.

"You fell asleep on the way here, and you looked to peaceful to wake up so I just dropped you off here while I went to grab a few things at home." He looked away, like he was trying to hide something. Wait...

"Eli? W-was the door open when you got here?" I whispered, fearing the answer. He shot his head up to look at me and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Um... yeah, but I saw it when I pulled up. So, I checked the house three times before having you come in here. I only left for 5 minutes, and when I came back you were screeching and flinging your arms around." He whispered back, worriedly.

I widened my eyes, and gasped. How was this possible? How could something so impossible happen right then?

I slouched back in the couch, and stared at Eli. He was worried, and I don't blame him. I mean, wouldn't you be if you saw someone flinging their arms around in the air and screaming in their sleep?

"Clare…what happened?" He asked, grasping my hand in his. I suddenly felt comfort in the gesture, and smiled weakly.

I cleared my throat, and wiped my eyes. "Nothing, just forget about it okay?"

"Clare, you were crying…." He whispered. He looked pained, and I wanted to poor my heart out to him, but didn't want him to be worried about me all the time.

"Eli, I'm fine now. It was nothing." I insisted. "C'mon, I'm still tired." I tried to say while yawning, but failed.

He smiled slightly, and helped me stand up. I giggled when he picked me up bridal style and threw his bag over his shoulder. He carefully stepped up the stairs, and opened my door. Once we got in, I immediately felt something different. There was something different about the room, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged it off once I felt Eli lower me onto the bed and place his bag on the floor. He watched his arm carefully as he unwounded it from around my waist slowly, and met his gaze to mine.

He was so close to me, and I wanted to get even closer, but I didn't want to do anything I might regret later. I just needed to finger things out before I jump into anything. I closed my eyes slightly, and brought my hand to cup his cheek. Then, I moved my lips forward until they met with his other one and savored the feeling of how soft it was against my lips. I smiled, and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you." I murmured.

He blinked, and nodded. He stood up strait and bit his lip awkwardly when I pulled the blankets over me. I blushed and looked down, but I wanted to have somebody hold me because right now…I'm afraid to sleep.

"Eli, lay with me?" I said softly, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He smirked, and nodded. I took a deep breath, and scooted over while patting next to me. He walked over to the other side, and sat down. I slouched down, and stared at the ceiling. I didn't want to sleep, because if i did then that horrible dream might come back, and I don't think that i could handle it.  
My eyelids were getting droopy and I could feel myself absent mindedly scoot closer to Eli. He made me feel safe, and I wanted to stay awake with him, but my eyelids say otherwise.

_Eli POV_

I could feel Clare hold onto me tightly. What was that dream about? Why wouldn't she tell me? Why was she clutching on to me so tightly?

Did she have the same type of dream I had? Or was it worse?

I sighed, and buried me head in her auburn curls, savoring the feeling.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about the atmosphere in the room seemed out of order. I've been in it plenty of times before, so why did it feel different now? It looked the same, still had the 'Clare vibe' to it…so why am I feeling this draft?

I shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing…

I sighed contently enjoying the proximity between Clare and I at this moment. Were we going to fast, for her liking at least? She **just** got out of a terrible relationship, so is she ready for another one?

What about Julia?

I can't just forget about her, she is going to be in a special place in my heart, and nobody can talk that place. I still feel bad for going against her wishes on telling Clare what happened, but deep down in my gut, I felt that I needed to, like it was supposed to happen.

I heard Clare grunt next to me and pull me close. I looked down at her and saw she was sound asleep, with no emotion on her face. She was biting her lip, and her eyes squeezed shut.

She mumbled something incoherent under her breath, her breath hitched. She mumbled again and I could faintly hear,

"Don't…..go" Then tightened her agonizing tight grip.

"Eli, no."

My breathing hitched, and my curiosity was killing me. At least she wasn't flinging her arms around this time…

"Clare," I said softly, twisting one of her curls around my index finger.

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up abruptly and blinked a few times. She blushed when she noticed her previous position.

I raised an eyebrow at her, and looked at her curiously.

"What happened this time?" I question, needing answers.

She sighed, and scooted backwards until her back hit the headboard. I sat up also, sitting next to her quietly waiting for an answer.

"You...left me." She mumbled, barely audible.

"What?"

"You weren't like Fitz or KC…but, you just…left me. Without any explanation." She explained groggily.

I pinned my eyebrows together and watched as she blinked back another set of tears.

"Clare, I know you haven't known me long, and you've known KC and Fitz longer but I'm nowhere like them. Especially after…you know" I encouraged her.

She nodded, looked back at me and whispered, "I'm beginning to see that."

I smirked and watched her closely, shifting at my intense gaze.

She blushed and looked away, blushing. "So, uh…today was a busy day."

I didn't think she wanted to go back to sleep for a while, so I knew she would want to start a conversation. "Yeah, a lot has happened."

"I think…the highlight of today was when you beat Fitz up." She smiled at me.

I smirked, remembering, and chuckled. "Yeah, Fitz fights like a girl"

She smiled, and bit her lip.

"I will admit though, I really thought you would've told me to stop." I told her in a serious tone.

"Well, I mean, he's dangerous. And if you didn't do what you did….things would've gone differently. You saved my life, Eli." She whispered.

I blushed slightly, and turned away. "I couldn't have that happen two times to me, I couldn't handle it if it did."

"I know, but thank you." She whispered

I nodded my head, and smiled at her. "I'd do anything"

She smiled and looked down. I could faintly see her blush darkening in the moonlight, and I pulled her closer to me. She nuzzled her head on my chest, and just when I was comfortable…

_Bzz bzz bzz._

I sighed, and sat up, trying and failing to get my phone out of my back pocket.

_Bzz bzz bzz._

I groaned, and stood from the bed. I finally got it out and saw a number I didn't recognize. I glanced at Clare, and saw she was staring at me, but fighting to keep her eyes closed.

I walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Hello, is this Eli Goldsworthy?" A male asked.

"Uh, yeah? Who's this?" I questioned confused.

"This is Luke from the squad that helped you with the Mark Fitzgerald case. We just wanted to know if you could come down to the station to answer some questions regarding the scene."

I inwardly rolled my eyes. Police always had to come at suck bad times. "Uh, can we do that tomorrow?"

"Sorry, but we want to get this done as soon as possible. There was another case we need to get to also."

I bit my lip, and peeked in at Clare, who was snuggling on the pillow I was on and sleeping soundlessly, a faint smile on her face.

"Uh, sure I'll be there soon" I said and quickly snapped my phone shut.

Walking into her room, I tried to make a little noise, just to see if she'd wake up. She didn't. I shook her shoulder, still nothing.

Then I noticed a stack of sticky notes on her night stand and figured if she woke up before I got back, then she would know where I was.

I quickly wrote a note down, and looked at her one last time, before kissing her forehead, and walked out of the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

What Eli didn't notice was the rustling noises being made outside.

What Clare didn't notice was Eli's absence.

But what both Eli and Clare didn't notice, was the window hiding behind her curtains being slightly cracked open.

* * *

Prepare yourself :D

Next update...WILL...be soon :D


	11. Come Back To Me

I wanted to post yesterday, really i did. But, there was problems. And apperently it was my day where everything went wrong. So, i started writing tuesday, and i loved how it was coming out, but then it got deleted -.- So yeah, this is different, and i dont like it as much as the first one.

Did you prepere yoursef? I hope you did, 'cause you'll need it x3 Oh, and this will be alternating POVs :D

Disclaimer: Do I own Degrassi? No. Do I own No Surprise? No. I wish I could watch it being filmed though :P

_

* * *

_

_Eli stood before me, smirking suggestively. I smiled and looked around us. We were in his backyard, and he was blocking my view to recognize my surroundings but I didn't really care. His piercing green eyes never left mine, and I could feel his warmth radiating off him and onto me._

_I felt his hand grab mine, and I forced myself to maneuver my attention around him. The setting sun had splashes of orange, pink, and yellows. The wind blew around us, and the intoxicating scent of citrus flew in my nostrils. _

_Suddenly, we were closer together, and his arms wrapped around me tight, never wanting to let go. _

_This is where I wanted to be. _

_**Snap!**_

_I looked behind us, and noticed a long line of trees leading into darkness. You couldn't see through them, but they could see us. _

_Eli ignored it and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled and leaned against him. _

_**Snap!**_

_I bit my lip, and Eli looked behind us. There was nothing there, but-_

_**Snap! Snap! Crack!**_

_Eli released me, and there was a sudden wave of chills wash throughout me. He peeked in, and-_

_**Thud!**_

_He was gone. _

I gasped and sat up abruptly. I looked next to me wanting know he was still here, but found nothing. I looked all around, and into the bathroom, which the door was open. He wasn't there.

My breathing was heavy and I looked all around. My eyes found lettering on a stack of sticky notes on my night stand. I immediately picked it up and it read-

_Police called, they wanted me to answer questions. You needed sleep, but I will be back A.S.A.P. I didn't want to leave, trust me on that, but I had to. _

_-Eli_

I dropped the note, and calmed. **He will be back**_. _

I sat back, and stared at the bruises that were developed today. They gave me hope. No matter what happens, they will heal eventually. The pain and colors will slowly fade away….

_Snap!_

I stilled, waiting to see if it will happen again. This can't be…

….

_Snap. Grunt._

I winded my eyes, and hurried for my phone. It wasn't on my nightstand where I left it. I left it there, right?

Crap, its downstairs.

_Thud. _

I got out of bed, and raced to the door. I opened it quietly, and ran down the hall. I tiptoed down the stairs, careful not to make a sound.

When I reached the bottom step, I looked at the door. It was locked, and just how it was left.  
Noticing my phone on the table, I gripped it tightly in my hand.

I looked around, and noticed the closet in the living room. I remembered the hiding spot I would always hide in when Mom, Dad, Darcy, and I would play hide and seek when we were younger.

I heard footsteps above me, and I knew someone else was here also.

Looking in for the latch on the door, I heard muffled talking, which sped up my pace. Once it was open, I walked in, and moved old boxes around until I found the little square in the wall that I could crawl in. I shut the door quickly, and sat down by the corner and curled into fetal position, maneuvering backwards. Once I was all the way in, I moved boxes in front of me.

I fumbled to flip my phone open, for I was shaking violently, but stopped once I heard the voice of the intruder get closer.

"She's here. I know she is. She never leaves her bed unmade like that. It drives her nuts."

I knew that voice that was the voice that haunted me for weeks, until I met Fitz.

"Oh really? And how would you know that?"

_Fitz._

"Because she told me, and I've spent the night with her before."

_KC._

KC and Fitz. Fitz and KC. Somehow, this doesn't surprise me.

How did Fitz escape? Did KC help him?

I hurried to call Eli. I pressed 1 on speed dial and waited. Listening to No Surprise by Daughtry (Eli's ring back tone) I waited patiently for him to pick up.

…

_Ring_

"**Where do you think she's at?" **

"**I don't know, man. You get down here, I'll check everywhere upstairs." **

I gulped.

_Ring._

…

"_You've reached Eli. Leave a message and if I want to, I'll get back to you." _

_Beep!_

"Eli! Eli, please come back. I think-"

Then, the door latch jiggled.

"Eli, Fitz is here! Please hurry!"

I sighed groggily when I reached the station. I didn't understand why they needed it right now, I mean, its 11:30 at night. What else was so important?  
I rolled my eyes once I got out, and headed inside.

I walked in, and went to the front desk. "Um, Luke wanted me to speak with him."

The policeman gave me a confused look, and furrowed his brows. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Well, he called me wanting me to come here to answer questions for him about Mark Fitzgerald." I explained to him.

"How would that be possible, sir? We don't have your number and Mark was released from bail an hour ago."

I widened my eyes, and swiftly turned around and ran out the door with the policeman calling after me.

I couldn't breathe, all the mattered to me was that Clare was safe, and that lunatic was placed in jail for a **long **amount of time.

I opend the door to Morty and got in. I fumbled with my keys, but eventully got them in and headed down the road.

"Eli."

I swerved, and slammed on the brakes. I looked back at Julia, and narrowed my eyes at her.

"God dammit, Julia. You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do that!" I yelled my rage uncontrolled.

"Eli, you need to calm down." She stated.

"No! I can't calm down! There's a maniac out there trying to kill Clare! She needs to be safe!" I shouted, gripping onto the steering wheel. "I can't let this happen to me twice…" I finished, whispering.

"Eli…"

"Julia, just. Leave, please. I'm Clare's now…even if she's not mine."

She stared at me, and then narrowed her eyes at me. Suddenly, she flashed her eyes at my cell phone, which was blinking Clare's name. I went to grab it, but Julia beat me to it.

"Julia?"

She was gone.

I gasped, and hoped he wouldn't see me.

The door was open, and Fitz was there looking down in my direction. To say I was ever more scared then I was right now would be an absolute lie, an understatement.

Even when I was held at gunpoint, I was never this scared.

"Claaareeee?" He called, stressing out my name.

My breathing slowed and I couldn't move. If I did, I feared that it would give my hiding spot away. Why did he insist on doing this? What have I ever really done to him?

Most importantly, where did KC go?

Then I heard a grunt, and my arm was pulled out from being tucked away at my side. I gasped, and surrendered fighting off. I just hoped Eli would be here…

I was tugged me out of the closet, and I was thrown to the ground, my back landing on the coffee table.  
"Fitz…" I choked.

"Shut up! You think you can hide from me?"

"I—"  
"You think you can really get away from me that easily?"

"No…"

He then picked me up, and put his face a mere centimeter away from me. "Why did I even go out with you?"

His arms had an increasing grip on my side, and I knew there was going to be another bruise to add to the collection.

"Fitz, why?" I sobbed.

He scuffed. "Eli doesn't love you. He never will. Nobody will ever love you. Don't you get that? You deserve this."

"Deserve what?"

He punched my stomach, and I flew to the ground. I knew that I would regret it if I didn't at least try, so I stood back up, to his surprise.

I backed away from him, and glared.

"Come here." He growled.

"Or what? Are you going to slap me? Go ahead; I have nothing left to lose!" I said, moving closer.

Then, I did something that even I didn't expect.

I slapped him.

This seemed to throw him over the edge. He spit on the floor, and I saw a scratch mark on his Cheek. I backed away, only to have him pull me closer and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder, and walked hastily over to the stairs. The last thing I remember was being carried up to my destiny.

I slammed on my breaks and hoped out of the car, without even turning Morty off. I ran to the door, but stopped once I saw a bright white shirt and black beanie.

I walked up to him, and spun him around.

"KC? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, hoping he knew Clare was okay.

"Dude, I don't even know. Fitz called me asking me how to unlock Clare's window. He said he wanted to surprise her. Then, he kicked me out. But, I heard screaming-"

I didn't stay to hear the rest, I ran. I ran to the door. I jiggled it, and found it locked. I looked under the plant, and the key wasn't there. Everywhere I could think of, it wasn't there.

I ran to the side of the house, and looked up to Clare's window. There was a tree that I'm suspecting what Fitz used to climb up on, but the branches were cut off.

I moved over to the backyard, where I had a view of the balcony that was in her parent's bedroom. Why did this have to happen now? What did sweet innocent Clare do to deserve this?

All I knew was that I needed to save her.

I climbed on top of a bush, and gripped onto the bottom of the balcony. I pulled myself up, and crawled under the window.

I peeked in the clear glass door, and noticed Fitz, hovering over something. I wiped the fog off the door, and saw that it was Clare he was hovering over.

My rage for killing Fitz was gone, and all I wanted to do was make sure Clare was okay.

I stood up abruptly, and looked around, and saw a foldable table set up. I picked it up quickly and smashed the glass of the door, causing Fitz to jump up.

I didn't care about anything else. I didn't care that Fitz may have a weapon; I didn't care that I could be in danger. All I cared about was protecting Clare.

Nothing will get in my way.

I didn't feel anything. It went by fast, and I couldn't see what happened really, just that Fitz was there, and he was uncontrollable.

I looked around me, and saw white. White was everywhere. Something about the atmosphere was soothing, and I felt safe for once.

I didn't have to worry about my life anymore.

I sighed and started to sit down, but there was a draft that stopped me. I felt another presence. Turning around, I was face to face with a face that I saw somewhere. She was standing there, like she was waiting for me.

Where had I seen her before?

She had short bangs, and pale white skin. Long, black, silky hair flowed down her back, and she had a blank expression on her face. She was a little taller than me, and was smirking a familiar smirk. Then it clicked.

Julia.

I gasped, and stepped back. "Julia?"

"Ah, so you remembered." She stated.

What? What did she mean I remembered? "What?"

"I was there when Eli told you about me. I was there with Eli though everything."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why?"

"You don't need to know that now, do you?" She informed me, glaring.

"I suppose not. But, what is this place?" I asked, looking around.

"This…is the place between life and death. You can move forward, or stay here. But… you might be able to go back. I can't"

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"Because, I was hit by a car, remember? My life was done, it was destiny. With you, it wasn't." She sighed, looking away.

"How do you know that?" I asked, venomous.

I knew her secret now. I saw right through her lies. Now that I've seen her in person, I knew what she was doing all along.

What was she doing to Eli? How was Eli apart of all of this?

"I was there." She informed me.

"Why? Are you Elis own little stalker? Why don't you move on?"

She smirked at me, and looked me straight in the eye.

"I don't give up easily. When I want something, I get it."

Then, she was gone.

I was officially alone.

* * *

Before you freak, no she didnt die. Haha. :P

Reviews would be nice. Predictions? Yell at me? Do whatever :D


	12. What Happend? Why Dont You Know?

Better late then never?

Im _**SO **_sorry it took forever to update! But as some of you may know, my laptop broke, and i lost EVERYTHING! Including that video. Im mad, yah...and i still need to find the right programming before i can start it up again...

Also, i was sick. I missed like...3 days of school. So im skipping my homework for you guys. I also managed a Valentines day one-shot. Called "Direct love" i was soooo inspired cuz it happend to me! Yeah, so if yah wanna know what happend on my Valentines day, read that! (okay, so its Eclared up a bit, but the main idea is there!)

Anyways, DEGRASSI IS BACK BABY! CHEYAA! And Fitz comes back...in...uh..10 days i think? Yeah, the Episode "Jesus". Im so excited! Woo! Speakign of Fitz, theres a little something something of him in this...youll see :D READ AND REVIEW FELLOW DEGRASSIANS!

Im off to watch Glee now, peace :D

_Beta Reader : Zephyr Hearts._

_**

* * *

**_

**Eli POV**

An inaudible sound escaped my lips, I couldn't help it. Staring at the monster I once thought was a half-descent soul, but instead was staring at a heartless spirit.

I never thought such a true fact, one that was so true it **scared** me.

Okay, that was a **half** lie…I did. And that was Clare.

_Clare._

I never felt this way about anyone before, not even Julia. The fact I felt this way scared me even more.

A snarl escaped.

My fists were clenched tightly and my breathing was ridged. I didn't want to inspect Clare's lifeless body; I didn't want to turn her around and be forced to see her beautiful blue eyes shut. I couldn't handle seeing her bleed, seeing her so lifeless. I didn't want to see how much damage had been done.

Yet, there she was, lying next to a broken glass coffee table.

The monster stumbled backwards and his back hit the wall, keeping his eyes set on Clare.

Did he not realize how bad he's hurting her? How can **anyone** hurt such a heartwarming soul?

I never wanted to admit it, but Clare made me want to do more good things in life. Maybe it was the way her eyes shined brightly every time someone looks into them? Maybe it was how she didn't care how bad her life was, but she still but a smile on her face for everyone else? Maybe it was her smile?

Could he not see that I was physically going to **kill** him if he hurt her?

Okay, maybe not. I wanted to, oh I **so** wanted to. Unfortunately, no, I can't kill him. No matter how bad I wanted to, I cant. It would only make me go to jail, and if I do that then I can't ever see Clare, protect her from all the danger in the world, all the danger that Fitz had provided. I couldn't let him win. If I hurt him, it will just be what he wanted. He'll somehow break free again, and corrupt her innocence.

But, **I **wanted to do that, later, of course.

Well, hello inappropriate thought at life threatening moment.

I wanted to smack myself.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. **DO**?"

I didn't recognize that voice, but it didn't take long for me to realize that it was my own.

_Calm, Eli. Keep, Calm, Please?_

Instantly, I unclenched his fists, and focused on the angle like voice in his head.

_What? _I thought.

_Eli, keep calm. Everything will be fine. Just keep calm. _

_**Clare?**_

It was gone, though. Everything was gone with her, she took my fears away. I know it was her, Julia's voice was different than this, and I recognized Clare instantaneously.

Oh, no.

I could hear her….that only meant….

"Fitz! What did you do?" I sobbed me fears returning.

"I…I don't…I just…" He stuttered, staring down at her looking thoughtful.

I dropped to my knees, and picked her hand up, searching for a pulse.

Vaguely, I felt one…faintly beating.

"Does she have a pulse?" I heard a whisper.

I turned my head, becoming face to face with the immorality himself.

"Like you care." I said softly, turning my head back to Clare.

"I do care… I don't...I don't even know what I did, though."

"No know what you did?" I snapped, venomously, turning back towards him. "How could you not know? You were there! You did this to her! With your own hands!"

Fitz stood up slowly…and stood there. I looked up, noticing he moved, and saw his hands covering his face. I stood up next to him, and my rage died down…but I know I was going to lose it soon.

"Leave." I stated, bitterly. "I don't care where you go! Just leave! Don't ever come back!"

Fitz removed his hands, and looked at me expectantly, and I noticed a single tear fall down on each of his cheeks.

"I'm going to turn myself in…you don't have to worry about me. I won't be back, not after what I did to her."

"Good." I stated, bending back down to pick Clare up.

"We need to get her to the hospital, though."

My head snapped up, and I locked eyes with him, and smirked when I noticed we said it at the same time.

He bent down, and looked at Clare. "I'll turn myself in, but I want to make sure she's safe first"

I don't know why I did, but I nodded.

_Dammit Clare. See! You've changed me! _

"You will pay." I said as we picked her up, and stepped out of the room.

"I'm aware."

"No, obviously you don't. Clare means everything to me. I don't know why you do what you do, but its sick man; hurting such a sweet girl. She's special, and you used it against her."

We placed her in the back of Morty, and I walked to the driver's side and slid in, as he slid in the passengers.

"I know… I know. I blew it. I messed up"

"Messed up? Fitz, you did more than that. You not only messed up her mentally and physically, but emotionally too! You weren't there when her parents were fighting, I was! You were too busy hanging out with friends. I was though. I was with her, protecting her. Seriously, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

I didn't even notice I was shaking, clutching the steering wheel turning my knuckles white. I didn't even notice a tear escaped, sliding down my cheek.

"I don't know…I really don't."

What if she doesn't make it? Why did I hear her? Why can't I see her? Why does all of this happen to me?

A red light appeared, and I stopped the hearse. I turned back to Clare and could see her breathing softly, her cheesy slowly heaving up and down.

_***Flashback***_

"_Eli! E-Eli Stop!" Clare giggled uncontrollably, as I tackle her on her bed. Piles of unfinished science homework surrounded us, and we barley acknowledged that it was there anymore. _

"_Say it!" I smiled, gripping her sides tighter._

"_No!"_

_Stubborn girl, doesn't she realize I always win? _

"_Say it!"_

"_Never!"_

"_You like my smirk! Say it!"_

"_Nope." _

_I stopped suddenly, and feigned hurt. I got up off of her and glanced around, 'pouting', and sitting next to her._

"_Eli, you can't make me say it." She smiled._

"_Nah, I get it. You don't like it…" I couldn't help myself, so I turned away from her, and smirked to myself_, k_nowing she felt guilty._

_"What? No! That's not what I meant!" she pleaded, sitting up._

_"Yeah, it is. It's okay though."_

_I turned to her, and her sad expression disappeared when she saw my smirk._

_"What? - you're such an ass!" She yelled, smacking me in the arm playfully._

_I gasped and dramatically covered my mouth. "Ouch! Language, Edwards!"_

_She pouted and crossed her arms, but I saw the smile threatening to come of her lips, and I did the only thing sensible at the moment: I tickled her again._

_*__**End Flashback***_

I gripped the steering wheel tighter, remembering back when Fitz was nice, and Clare was her playful self. Or in other words, the good times.

"Why?" I whispered.

"What?" he questioned, turning to look at me.

"You let her be my friend; you let her hang out while you went with your friends. Why did you do this?" I glanced at him, in all seriousness. I noticed his eyes were back to normal, the same ones that I saw that week Clare were happy. "Are you bi-polar or something?"

He glanced downward, and bit his lip. "I told you, Eli, I have absolutely no idea. I have no idea why I'm doing it, that's why I'm turning myself in, so I can't hurt her anymore."

I remained silent, wanting to punch him repeatedly again. Over and Over again.

***Flashback***

"_Eli! C'mon please? I want you to listen to this song!" Clare smiled proudly, pulling me up the stairs. _

"_Ugh, why?" I whined._

"_Because, I think you'll like it!" She smiled._

_I sighed dramatically._

_I like being difficult, okay? _

"_Fine, what is it again?"_

"_Over and over again by __Tim McGraw__!" She beamed, pulling me in the bedroom and immediately ran to her laptop._

"_Tim McGraw? You mean that __Country singer__? No way I'm listening to __**that!**__"_

"_Eli! Pleeeaseee? Nelly is in it too!" She whined. "Its 5 minutes taken from your oh-so-fabulous life. It won't cost you that much."_

"_Exactly! 5 minutes! Are you sure your worthy of that much?" I smirked._

"_Eli, you've come over here almost every day this week, for like…3 hours! I'm sure 5 minutes will be just fine to live without." She pointed out, smirking._

_Oh, I wonder who she learned __**that**__ from. _

_I sighed, defeated. "Alright, fine."_

_*__**End Flashback***_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard honking cars behind me, and slammed my foot on the gas pedal when I noticed the light was green.

_I actually did like that song…_

"I do love her, you know." I heard him whisper.

"Oh really? Well, you have a finny way of showing it."

**Clare POV**

Ilet one single tear fall from my eyes when she disappeared. Why did she want to ruin my life? Why did she need to get into my business? I mean, she was Elis ex….it had nothing to do with me.

Or did it?  
Was she jealous? Or did she just like making people's lives hell? Whoops – I mean heck…sorry, Lord.

Eli, you've certainly changed me.

Eli….

I sniffed when I remembered his smirk, that I adore so much. I'll never admit it though.

I remember his face, his eyes, mouth…taste…personality.

Why did things always happen to me? Why am I coursed?

I stiffened when I remember Fitz. His Face…the face that I knew I loved…but apparently he didn't love me. This though, this Fitz…I don't love. I love the kind, sweet, do-anything-for-anybody Fitz, the one who would do anything to keep me safe.

Now, he'll do anything to do the exact opposite: to hurt me.

Eli though, I can feel he's different. He will go through anything…to help me.

That's where I'm stuck.

Fitz did the same thing, but with KC.

Fitz defended my honor in front of KC, and the whole school. He admitted he liked me, in front of the whole school. He punched KC, because he was talking smack about me. He swore he would never hurt me, yet, he did anyway.

How can I be sure Eli won't do the same?

I don't think he is though, I mean, with the whole Julia thing, he must be in pieces. How could he deal with that? Will he **really** beat me after something like that happened?

I can't be sure though. I've only known the guy for 2 and half weeks! Yet, I feel I've known him longer.

I know his deepest secret, and he knows mine. He was there for me when I needed him, and, he's my best friend.

He even beats Alli. Not by a lot, though. Alli will always my best friend But, Eli beat her in speed dial. He was always the first id call if I needed someone to lean on. I always went to him first.

I have no idea why.

I pulled my knees to my chest and looked around the mysterious dark place, and finally placed my head in my knees, and just cried.

I cried for my parents, for Eli, Fitz (and whatever his problem was) Alli, Adam, everything. I let everything go.

I sobbed uncontrollably, pulling my knees closed to me so I could have something to hold on to.

Then, I felt something in my heart. It was breaking, and I felt the need to be with Eli.

Eli…

I blinked back my tears, and let my eyes adjust to the dark again.

What is he doing right now? What about Fitz? Does he see me? What is he going to do if he finds me? Am I dead?

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. **DO**?" I heard someone growl.

Wait… Eli.

I felt him. He was with Fitz, staring at….me?

Yeah, that's it.

"Calm, Eli. Keep, Calm, Please?" I heard myself say.

"What?" Wait…he heard me?

"Eli, keep calm. Everything will be fine. Just keep calm." I told him, but was suddenly pulled away. I couldn't feel him anymore, and I longed to feel that feeling again.

Fitz….how was he **really** involved in this? I glanced at my arm, seeing the huge gash.

*Flashback*

"Fitz…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap you…I just-"

Fitz tightened his grip on me, making me shut up immediately. He then threw me to the ground. What was this monster planning? Why must I go through this?

"Ahh!' I squeaked, holding my side.

He kicked it, again, and I screamed holding my side. He then picked me up again, and tried to through me down again, but I held onto him.

"Fitz –please..." I begged

"Oh no…you deserve it, remember?" It wasn't him talking.

I cried, and he pried me away, before smashing me onto the table, creating the long gash on my left arm.

***End Flashback***

I needed to find Julia, I needed to. Why was she still here? Why is she haunting Eli?

I needed to find out her reasoning, and I intend to.

I scrambled up, and walked down the endless hallway of darkness.

"Okay, so," I said to myself. "I could talk to Eli, and all I did was wonder where he was"

_Where is Julia? What's she doing? Is she planning anything new?_

I opened my eyes, and still was in pitch black.

I groaned.

Finding her may be a little harder than I thought.

* * *

Was that cliffhangery? Eh, im trying not to do that...anyways...Review?


	13. Is She Okay? Its My Fault

Writers block. Home work. Extra curricular activities. New baby cousin thats due this saturday. Do i really need to know the intestines of a frog? Am i going to use that information later on in life? I really dont think so...

When did my life become so hecktic? There was 3 power outages this week. 3! It was pretty intense, so i didnt get to write as much as i liked to. I hope none of you have lost interest in this story, the hiddin plot will be revealed soon!

I pray for the people of Japan.

Disclaimer: I own my dreams. I dont own Degrassi.

Warnings: This chapter is pretty intense...so you are warned. I have written, and rewritten this chapter a lot, so i hope it turned out to your likings :D Eli kinda gave me some inspiration, and string cheese. String cheese is freaking amazing! I still love Eli! 3

_Beta Reader: Zephyr Hearts_

**

* * *

**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap_

I don't think I can stand it any longer. The wait is unbearable, and I don't think I could cooperate with anyone any longer. The bright, white walls and attempting comfort auras that the waiting room offered didn't help the situation. My head throbbed of possible outcomes if the night, making up a new one every time a nurse walked by. My heart pounded heavily in my chest, making it hard to breathe.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap_

It's been hours since Fitz and I walked into the hospital, and hour's since Clare's beautiful eyes stared up at me

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap_

I sighed heavily as my foot repeatedly tapped on the tile floor, a habit I had progressed when I was nervous.

I watched the nurses walk down the hallways, listening to the ringing of the phones and annoying voices that roamed around. Each time one would walk out of the doors, my head snapped up, hoping it would be for Clare, but that was never the case.

I awkwardly kept my gaze away from Fitz, who was perched across from me on the other side of the waiting room, only waiting for the answer we both needed to know.

Was she alright?

The hospital, the worry, and the aroma of the hospital filling my nostrils; it was all too much of a reminder.

Trying everything possible, I couldn't get my mind off of Julia, and what happened. Somehow, I managed to put someone's life in danger, again.

**I'm** the one that told Julia to leave.

_"Julia, Go!"_

**I'm** the one that put Fitz's and Clare's relationship on the line.

_"I should get your number so we can get together sometime and edit once were done."_

The majority of me knew, and I had to admit it, it's **my** fault.

_"I'm sorry son, she didn't make it."_

When Julia died, I wanted to do nothing more than to kill the person who did this to her, who took her away from me. We haven't even progressed love yet, but I had a strong feeling that we were heading in that direction.

But when I saw her, as a ghost, I realized that we weren't meant to be together, that no matter what, we still would've fought, still would've broken up. Nothing would've changed.

Would we have gotten back together sometime later though? Would I have realized how wrong I was, though I did already, and head after her and beg for her to take me back? I don't know if I would have, but none of that mattered when I saw Julia, I was too excited to think, to breathe. All that mattered was that she was in my life, but _as a ghost._

I've never believed in ghosts until then. Actually, first my thought was that it was a dream. That I would wake up sweating and panting and it would all be over.

Then she appeared again, and again; until I got used to her in my life again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap_

Julia was smart witted, sarcastic, and dark; like me. We had an attraction to each other at first, but never acted upon it. We became best friends.

Then one fateful night alone in my house, while my parents were away, the kiss that changed my life completely around, happened.

If I never kissed her, we would still be best friends, she would never have gotten on her bike and died that night, I never would have moved;_ I_ n_ever would have met Clare._

If I never met Clare, then I could never have stopped Fitz from hurting her.

Eventually someone would have found out, right?

I don't think Julia and I would've gotten back together, but I _do_ think that we would become friends again. We were too alike; we got on each other's nerves constantly. Friendship was what worked with us.

With Clare though, Clare was different. She was unpredictable, and surprised me with every move she made. She's completely opposite of me, but in an adoring way. She brightens up my day with one single smile, and if she doesn't talk to me at all throughout a day, I'll lose it.

When this happened to Clare though, I can't even think about anything else but _Clare_. I didn't care about who did it, just if she was safe, if I was going to see her again. I'm too weak to do anything to anyone. She's only on my mind, and if she's going to walk out of here.

I have a feeling my feelings for her are growing way too fast. I haven't known her long, and I know I shouldn't have such a strong emotion to someone when you've met them not long before, but I really can't help myself.

I feel all tingly when I'm alone with her. My heart starts beating erratically when she accidently brushes her hands with mine. But when we_ kissed_, my mind and heart exploded, and were in another world, unlike anything Julia did. Even the thought of never seeing Clare again makes me go crazy.

I glanced down at my knee, and noticed it had stopped its uncontrollable tapping.

_But what if I can see her, like I can see Julia?_

That can't happen. That can't happen to me again. Julia should know how to help, right? If that happens, Julia will help me… right?

But she doesn't want me happy; she doesn't want me with Clare…

"Eli, calm down. I'm sure she's fine."

At the sound of his voice, I turned to be faced to face with the last person I wanted to talk to. I glared at him. He's the one that did this, and he knows the damage that he's done.

"How- how can you say that?" I whispered, noticing my voice was hoarse. I couldn't really speak any louder. "It's not no big deal! She could not walk out of that room, and you're saying it like it's no big deal! She could already be-"

I clenched my jaw, knowing I was going to snap at any moment with him staring at me. Images of what he could have possibly done popped into my head, and I knew I had to leave.

Without another word to him, I stood up and walked away, not bothering to look back. I walked up to one of the ladies behind the desk, and waited for her to end the call she was on.

"…yes, I know. Thank you." She smiled, then hung up and looked at me. "How may I help you?"

I cleared my throat, and thought.

_If I ask if I can see her, will she tell me what's going on?_

Eh, it's worth a shot.

"Uh, yeah. Can I see Clare Edwards?"

She looked down at the clipboard in front of her and flipped through the pages. "Edwards…Edwards…"

I waited impatiently, and groaned internally. She sighed and flipped the pages back and picked up the phone that was resting on the base.

I watched as she dialed a number and placed the phone on her ear. "Yes, hi. What's the current state of Miss. Clare Edwards? …Oh okay thank you." She put the phone down looked at me, smiling sadly and I waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Edwards is currently being worked on. I don't think they'll be done for a few more hours."

I nodded, and sighed. I pushed my body away from the desk with my feet and let them wonder, not really caring where they take me.

.

…

…..

Clare POV

"Julia?"

I called her name again, even though I most likely won't get an answer. It must have been hours since I started looking for her. Where could she have gone? But most importantly, how did she leave?

"Julia?" I called out again, more forceful; only receiving no answer, just like I predicted.

I sighed, and stared in front of me, which was nothing but black. I was in a nightmare, only waiting to wake up.

That's what I kept telling myself. I mean, Julia's dead, I can't see her. She's not going to be seen. This is all a dream.

I really want to leave this horrid place. I felt cold, and it was extremely lonely. I was bored and I really wanted to see Eli.

Eli always knew how to make me feel better, and I took that for granted and was with Fitz. I didn't even want to be with him, I wanted to forget about him, and get to know Eli more. He might not feel the same way I do, but…he kissed me. So, he must feel something, right? I sighed, this is useless.

He's not like the other guys that I've known. He's so different. He uses perfect grammar in his texts. He's so dark, but he has this air about him that captures me instantly. He's sarcastic but so charming at the same time. His smile is amazing. Those perfect white teeth that aren't too white but not dull either. Just … perfect.

When he looks me in the eye, that's all I can see. His lips, soft as silk, but as if they have the power to be rough like the ocean.

I felt my heart start beating erratically; I could hear it through my ears.

This place, this aura, it feels like something from a horror movie that will never end; a nightmare that I'll never wake up from. Will I ever see those breath taking eyes again?

I sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest, feeling defeated.

I wonder if people were doing anything to get me back, to save me from this. Did my family even know? I doubt my family did, there not even home. When they are home, they don't even acknowledge my existence.

_Has everyone forgotten about me? _

_What if they don't miss me at all?_

_What if Eli found someone else, and completely forgot about me?_

I felt my eyes start to water, but how do I know if everyone moved on? It's only been a couple of hours, so it can't be that bad, right?

I started to cry at the thought of never seeing anyone that I knew, and loved again.

Fitz did this, and I want to know why he put me through torture, and what provoked him to do such a thing. I'm obviously not going to find that out, because _if_ Eli does care about me, and is waiting I for me to come back into my body, then I know he will never let me near him again,

Right?

Will Eli let me go back to Fitz?

I didn't notice the change in atmosphere, and I looked up at the sound of high pitched voices and saw people in teal gowns all in a circle, a bright light hanging above them. Voices called for tools that I didn't recognize, and I saw this was in a hospital room. I stood to my feet, out of curiosity, and approached the operating table. Looking in between doctors, I saw them searching for something, and then pulling out what looked like…glass.

I was never much one for blood and gore, so I walked over to the door. Why was I at a hospital, and how I even got here in the first place?

This is so confusing. Shaking my head, I walked towards the door, but something big and bold caught my attention that was by the door on my way out.

_Clare Edwards._

I widened my eyes, and I looked back. They were working on _me. _I quickly glanced back at the heart monitor, sighing in relief when I heard it beeping.

I really didn't know what life looked like, from watching the outside looking in until now.

But, after all, we're all born to die.

.

….

….

Eli POV

My stomach grumbled, and I felt nauseous. I realized I haven't eaten a thing all day, and sighed. I didn't want to eat, but I guess a bag of chips would help.

I opened random doors and walked down hallways searching for a vending machine.

I always got myself into these situations. I'm just some Goth guy, who has a dark past and carries baggage. What if I tell someone I can see my_ dead ex-girlfriend _they'll think I'm crazy. I know it. If Clare knew…she'd walk away from me for sure.

_Food court._

I sighed and headed towards the sign that led to food.

_"…Clare Edwards"_

I stopped dead in my tracks and leaned listened more clearly. Did she say…

"_Do you know anything?"_

_"It may be a while…but she's unconscious. She may be in a coma…not sure."_

I felt my heart stop, and I leaned against the wall. I peeked behind it and saw two nurses talking and holding a file.

_"Will she be alright?" _

_"She's pretty beaten up. She had glass in her back, which caused damage in her spinal cord. She had a bruise on the back of her head, and it doesn't look to good. She is breathing though."_

_"I'll go let the family know"_

I felt my chest tighten, and my knees wobbled. I couldn't control it. I slid down the wall, and brought my knees to my chest and buried my head in them. I bit my bottom lip, trying to refrain myself from whimpering.

And, for the first time since Julia died, I cried. I cried like my life depended on it...


	14. I Can Save Her But With Help ofa Monster

My cousin was born today :) Okay, well yesterday fro some of you. Anywho, His name is Kayson, (KC for short, isnt that cool? :D) and hes so adorible x3

Anyways, im so close to 200 reviews! :D Thats awesome, ive never reached that far before on any of my stories :D Im really, just...so happy. C; You guys are amazing!

Adam returns this chappie, and well, yeah...you might be able to guess whats goin on with Clare when you get to the end :D Predict, and watch it all play out. Most of all, Enjoy! :D OH, and im really close to 200 followers on Twitter too, so if you have one and your not following me yet, then follow clareandeli4eva :D

_Beta Reader - Zephyr Hearts_

* * *

Lifeless.

That's what she looked like, like nothing was left in her. No blood flowing through her body. She laid still on the hospital bed, breathing in and out, slowly. Her skin was practically shallow; it looked grey in patches and when I reached out to her, just once to feel her against me, her skin sagged at the small touch. Her cheeks were whiter than usual and close to porcelain, and her lips...

God, those lips. I squeezed my eyes shut at the thought of never kissing them again. But I had to keep hope. At least she was alive… I just didn't know if I was going to see her blue eyes again, or hear her laugh, or smile. Her way of making my day in just a simple look was something only she could do.

I just looked at her soft features. I didn't know what I looked like, but from the amount of crying I did I would assume that my eyes were red and puffy and my hair sticking every which way. I was a mess without Clare.

It'd been about an hour since I found out everything, and after I regained my composure I walked out to the waiting room to find Fitz staring aimlessly out to nothing. He turned his head and stared blankly at me and I looked down, disconnecting eye contact. When I looked back up, he was gone. I sighed, and placed my face in my hands. He's gone now, that's all that matters.

Hopefully, he'll be gone for good.

_**Beep ~ Beep ~ Beep**_

The increased beeping of Clare's heart monitor took me out of my thoughts, and I widened my eyes, immediately thinking the worst. But, she looked the same.

I pushed the nurse button repeatedly, never taking my eyes off of the unconscious being below me.

Nurses rushed in, and I started panicking. What if this is it? What if this is the last time I'm able to be with her? I reluctantly backed away from the frantic nurses and allowed them to surround the broken girl.

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave now."

I went to speak, but I couldn't find the words. They were caught in a jumble forming in my throat. I didn't even realize I was pushed out to the empty hallway and my mind was spinning, churning. Glancing around, I slowly slid down the wall, wanting this nightmare to be over already.

I felt my phone beep, and I figured it was Adam texting back wanting to know if she was alright; I couldn't trust my voice to call him. But I wish I could answer that question…

Adam POV

It started out a simple, casual evening. Dinner set for four, and a table with Chicken Parmesan with laughs and simple conversation filled the air. But, I sat in silence, only thinking of my only two friends who accepted me, are in the presence of a lunatic.

Then, my mom just had to bring up grandma, and how she hasn't visited in a while.

We've done this before, and I knew where she was going with this. Wanting me to be _Gracie_ for grandma wasn't me, it wasn't what I wanted. Why can't I be happy?

"_So, I was thinking we could go shopping, you know, get some decent clothes for grandma? I think she'd be pleased to see Gracie again." _

My muscles tensed, and I felt Drew shift uncomfortably next to me. I pushed my plate away, and bit my lip refraining from telling her _again_ how I'm Adam, and Gracie's gone. Silence engulfed the table, and from my peripheral vision I saw all eyes on me, the clattering plates stopped, and I clenched my fists.

Not wanting to indulge any more attention, I pushed my body away from the table, and walked away, glaring at who I thought was my mom.

My own flesh and blood, won't even accept me for who I am.

Turning around, I said, "I don't know why you keep assuming, but I'm not changing who I am, for anybody; not you, not people from school, or even for anything I ever wanted, nothing is going to make me become _her. _This is my body, and I was cursed with something that I can't change, but I'm still your child and I still and always will love you. But this is who I am, so deal with it."

Blood roared in my ears, drowning out the calls of my mother. I just needed to cool off, get away for a while. My eyes were fixed on the door, and I sighed in relief when I twisted the handle and close it behind me.

I walked, biting my quivering lip that was dictating whether I burst into tears or not. My fists were clenched, and I wanted to get my mind off of this, wanted anything _but _this.

I felt my pocket vibrating, and considered ignoring it, but reached to retrieve it anyway. Flipping it open, I felt my lip shift up into a tiny smile, seeing Elis name flash on the screen, saying I had a text.

Then, everything turned around, and I felt my stomach sink. I barley registered Drew's voice, calling out my name until I felt him grab my shoulder.

"…Adam." He gasped out.

I stared at the text, not wanting to believe he got her in a hospital, and _she isn't waking up._

"Adam?"

"Get me to the hospital, now."

"Wha-"

"Drew, shut up, and get into the car."

He nodded, and we both raced back down the street, where Drew's blue Jetta sat in the driveway. Ignoring our mother's calls and pleas, we fled down the road. Silence filled the car, and not even Drew's radio, that he had playing constantly, was even on. I glanced at him, and noticed his confused, helpless expression, and sighed.

"One of my best friends is on the verge of coma." I sighed, not believing it myself. I place my elbow on the window, and my and on my head, squeezing my eyes shut.

"What?" He gasped out.

"She knew everything, Drew. She knew about my being transgendered, and how nobody else accepted me for it. And yet, she did." I sighed, clenching my fists as tears threatened to fall. "She was one of the few who accepted me as Adam."

"Adam…" Drew tried comforting, keeping his eyes glued to the road so he wouldn't cause an accident.

"But, you know what really _pisses _me off?" I looked up at him, and stared at him, "This girl, Clare, is so _fucking _innocent. She wears a purity ring, and is Christian. She goes to church every Sunday, and it's rare when she is the _tiniest _bit of mean. She's smart, and gets great grades." I choked back a sob, and looked ahead. "Besides Eli, she's one of my best friends."

I looked back at Drew, and noticed that we were parked, but not at the hospital.

"Adam...I don't know what to tell you, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry your life is so hectic, and you have to go through this, but whenever you need me, I'm here."

I smiled at him, and nodded my thanks, not trusting my voice.

"Alli text me, and I told her we were going to the hospital for Clare. She wants a ride."

I nodded, and then turned my attention back to the window, watching the starless sky pass by above me.

Clare POV

I stepped out of the room, not bothering to open or shut the door. After all, I just have to walk right through it.

I bit my lip, and sighed. Then, I noticed black clad, and my eyes widened looking at the raven haired boy staring at his phone, knees to chest and shaking shoulders.

_Eli_

I smiled wide. He hasn't forgotten, he hasn't gone to somebody else. He's here, waiting for me to be with him again.

For the first time in what felt like forever, I smiled for real.

I sat down next to him, and I guess he felt something, because he looked up. Then my heart crumbled.

His hair was sticking out every which way, and his bangs stuck to his forehead. His lip was quivering, and his whole body shook. I felt hands ache to hold him, hug him, to tell him everything was okay.

But when I tried, my hands past right through him.

"No…" he whispered, gawking at me.

I looked at him, confused, and he swiftly got up and opened the door to the room I just removed myself from. He stared in it for a while, switching glances from me, to the_ other_ me.

"But, how…you. What?" He gasped, looking at me. A nurse walked by, and gave him a funny look. His eyes widened and he turned on his heel to the other direction.

I did the only thing I could do, I followed him. He skimmed the rooms he passed as he sped walked the hallway, a determined look in his eyes.

Suddenly, he stopped, and walked into a room. I followed hesitantly, and he immediately closed the door after I was in. Looking around, I saw we were in an empty room that looked like the janitors closet, which was huge.

"How can you see me?" was the first thing I said.

He shrugged, and reached a hand up, passing it through my face. I sighed, wanting his touch, wanting to feel him.

"I don't know." He whispered. "How are you like this? You're still alive…barely." He mumbled the last part, but I heard it.

I bit my lip, and shrugged also. "I don't know either, but the last thing I remember…was Fitz throwing me on something, and then it was white, bright white. But then…Eli, I saw…"

His look he held on me intensified, and I swallowed. This isn't real, this type of stuff doesn't happen, but why is it? He urged me to continue, and with a small amount of hesitation, I did.

"Eli, I saw Julia."

His eyebrow quirked and he bit his lip. "What did she say exactly?" He mumbled, dropping his hand down to his side.

"She said that she was with you though everything, but she didn't tell me what. Eli, what does she mean by that?"

"Clare, this may sound crazy, but right now, I'll believe anything. I can see Julia too. When she died, a couple months later she appeared in my room, as a ghost."

My jaw dropped slightly, and I stared at him. "S-so Julia's like me? Wait, no, she said that I move, and she can't. That place I was in was apparently the place between "life and death'. Eli, she doesn't seem to like me very much."

Elis eyes widened, and he smirked. "Clare, do you remember when we were at my house, and you suddenly felt really angry?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, and remembered how I wanted to punch something, anything within sight that moment. "Yeah, I remember."

"Julia was there."

Eli POV

Julia. Everything leads back to Julia. I watched Clare try to process this information, and to tell you the truth, I'm not even for sure how I figured it out.

"Clare, Julia can control people. That anger you felt, that was what Julia felt. Julia told me she never wanted me to move on; she wanted us to be together forever."

Clare gawked at me, and opened and closed her mouth, repeatedly. "But…she's – how can..." She trailed off, and backed away. I saw her fading, and she was fading fast.

"Clare, I think she wanted me dead. But, I know how to fix this, and I hope it works."

"How?" she mouthed, and I'm assuming she couldn't speak anymore. But before I had the chance to answer she was gone.

Then, I ran. I ran to the person that I thought I never wanted to see again, who happened to be innocent. I just hope I'm not too late.

Fitz.


	15. Reasoning

I really don't wanna go into detail on why I haven't updated, but I hope this chapter makes up for it ;)

I own a foot that is currently asleep, not the amazingness of Degrassi: The Next Generation.

* * *

Pushing and grunting, forcing myself forward, I tried to catch up to where Fitz was. I knew Julia was messed up in ways, but I never expected her to go this far in being with me.

Why would she? She never said once how she regretted what she did, so why would she try to get me back?

When she was _dead_?

I cringed, but then remembered the task at hand, and pushed further. I felt my legs grow tired, my muscled weakening, but I needed to speak to him. Maybe he can help save her. If he didn't, I would have to pray for a miracle.

When I reached the end of the rather long side walk, I looked beyond the parking lot, searching for him. I smirked when I noticed him not that far away, but walking towards a police car. I widened my eyes, and sprinted again.

I felt a pain begin on my side, oxygen lowering with each step I took. Putting full force in my legs, I caught up to him and immediately stopped. I held up a finger to him, and set my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Eli? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with Clare?" Fitz questioned eyes wide from my presence.

"You were" I gasped, "actually going to turn yourself in?"

He glanced behind him, eyeing the cop car before turning back to me, with a guilty look. "Well, yeah, of course. I mean, nobody's going to believe me when I tell them I couldn't control it, yet remember it. It's not like people can control me or anything." Fitz joked, laughing slightly.

I bit my lip, and glanced at him hesitantly before slumping down in posture.

Fitz's joking smile disappeared and looked at me questionably. "Eli..?"

"Look, Fitz, you may think I'm crazy and maybe I am but I think I know exactly what's going on here." I stated, straitening my posture.

Fitz furrowed his brows and looked at me sternly before we both heard an engine turn on. Fitz turned around and I peeked from behind him and noticed the police car on and backing out of its spot, making Fitz gasps slightly and bite his lip. I tugged on his arm, making him turn around to face me.

"Look, Fitz, don't worry about turning yourself in"

"Bu-"

"No buts. Now I want to tell you something, and maybe you can help me get Clare back." I walked past him and weaved in between cars before finding a side walk and sitting down slowly, preparing myself.

I watched as Fitz scurried over to me and sit down, looking at me intently. I wasn't going to tell him everything, just what he needed to know.

"Help get Clare back from where?" Fitz whispered, studying the ground.

"The shadows."

My chest ached and felt sore, overpowered. I couldn't breathe correctly, and was surrounded by black. _Nothing new. _The pain for needing Eli, for me to be home, laughing, enjoying life, was growing as each second I imagined ticked by.

_He's figured it out, it's okay. You'll be okay_. I tell myself.

Why can't my life be normal?

I closed my eyes, imagining Eli and I at school, holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other. People looking at us, judging, envying doesn't matter to me as long as Eli was there with me.

"Oh Clare, sweet, naïve, little Clare." I heard someone giggle.

"Julia!" I shouted, standing up abruptly. She thinks she can win, she can have Eli. Well, she's wrong.

"Ah, Clare, tell me, have you gotten used to this place? Because, as soon as that sun goes up tomorrow, you'll be stuck here."

_Wait, what?_

"Oh really? How am I supposed to believe that?" I smiled smugly. "If I can't leave, neither can you."

"How do you know that?"

I bit my lip, and racked my brain for an answer to give her. I hadn't thought of that, and my insides felt like goo.

"I don't. But I do know that you don't love Eli."

"Ah, you think you know me. You think you know how I feel. Well, I'm sorry, but Eli and I are meant to be." She walked towards me, her face showing more clearly as my eyes adjusted to the dark slowly.

"Then why'd you cheat on him?"

My question obviously threw her off guard, and she looked at me, glaring. "What makes you think that?"

"Julia," I laughed, "it wasn't that hard to figure out."

Her eyes widened and I smiled confidently. "The guy you cheated with abused you, didn't he? After you refused to sleep with him again?"

That one I wasn't too sure about, but took a guess and threw it in her face anyway. "What... h-how?" she stuttered, watching me, "How did you know that?"

"Is that why you acted to psycho all the time?"

"…Yeah."

This time, it was my turn to widen my eyes. I hadn't thought that one was true, but I was on a roll and figured I would ask.

"I just…I wanted someone else to feel my pain too!" She screeched frantic. I tilted my head, and watched her collapse on the floor, heavily sobbing.

"So, I guess she just didn't feel the same then? Or.. didn't know her feelings or something? Or, maybe she just...I don't know."

Fitz listened as Eli spilled almost everything to him, and watched as his hands flew in the air, how he got up and paced around the tree beside them, and how his eyes started watering when he mentioned Clare.

"Wait, so what was this chick's name, Julia?" Fitz asked, standing up to be next to Eli as he rested his head on the tree.

"Yeah," Eli sighed.

"Well, okay, so did Julia act any different a little before she" Fitz struggled to find the right word "...you know?"

"I guess" Eli answered, lifting his head to look at him. "She would never be by me, and when I tried to be…umm… _intimate_ with her, she was so distant! I just got tired of it. She loved when we cuddled together and spent time together before! I just…don't understand."

"Yeah" Fitz agreed, "It doesn't make sense"

"But, I got over it. I guess we were never meant to be, but when I saw her, she wanted us to be together so bad! I mean, she.."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, umm…I can see her ghost." Eli bit his lip, and closed his eyes, waiting his reaction. When he heard nothing, he grew curious if the taller teen was even there still and lifted his head to look. When he glanced his direction, he was surprised to see Fitz curious face and Eli smiled.

"Right, you wouldn't think that's crazy" Eli chuckled to himself.

"No, I don't." Fitz smiled, "but explain further, please."

_Please? Is this Fitz still?_ Eli asked himself.

"I don't want to get into detail, but you know how some people believe that ghost can control people?" Eli asked Fitz, slightly smirking at his expression.

"Yeah."

"Well um, I can see Julia's ghost, and…Julia can control people."

Eli was shocked to see Fitz's face unfazed and he leaned up against the tree. "Okay, she controls people," Fitz started, "what else?"

"Fitz, Julia was jealous of Clare, whom I was hanging out with her, and she umm… knew what I was feeling towards her." Fitz blinked. "She knew Clare was dating you, so she controlled you. She used you to beat her. I don't know if she was planning this, but I know she wanted to get rid of Clare. So, she might have been trying to kill her,"

"She… she was…oh my god." Fitz breathed, collapsing to the soft grass.

"So, now all we need to figure out is how to save her." Eli said, sliding down the trunk of the tree.

"What do we do?" Fitz asked, glancing up at Eli. Eli inhaled a deep breath, biting his lip and glancing at Fitz.

"That's why I came to you; I was hoping you could help me figure that out?" Eli whispered, having a gut feeling he won't be much help at all.

"I… I don't know."

"Me neither"

The two boys sat in silence, just thinking. How much of a mess his life was, and how they could possibly find a way to save Clare. Both of them weren't Christian, and had never before shown any intentions on connecting to God any way.

But they both found themselves praying that in the end, Clare will be okay. She would be happy, laughing, enjoying life like she disserved. Even if it meant they would be out of it.

Eli enjoyed the silence; it actually helped him think better. The cool breeze hit his face, and Eli sighed.

"Hey Eli?"

"Hmm?"

"Who knew we would be sitting alone at a hospital, seven at night, getting along?"

"…"

"Ha, I find that funny."

"…"

"It's a nice night, tonight. Not that cold. Not that warm."

"…"

"Maybe it can help us think of ways to help Clare!"

"…"

"I'm going to shut up now."

"Please?"

Both boys sat in silence after that, enjoying it. Unfortunately, the night air didn't help at all, and both grew flustered.

"Do you think I can see Clare?" Fitz said just above a whisper.

"Yeah, I want to see her again too." Eli said softly. "Let's go."

Standing up slowly, the saddened teens made their way back to the hospital, needing Clare's sweet face for comfort.

Eli didn't care about anything else except Clare's happiness and safety, and he would make sure that she was both; happy and safe. No matter what.

* * *

**_Dun Dun DUHHH_**! Did you guess that? Or...not? Hmm, Well, since I havent updated in _**FOREVER**_ I shall tell you guys two things:

1) Next chapter, Eli and Julia have a_** talk**_

2) Chapter after that, well, that's eclare fluff ;). We need some, after DTW, I'm kinda peeved at Degrassi, but I'm in denial and think eclare will get back together in season 11 and have a huge make-out session from all the sexual tension. Yep, that's what i'm sticking with ;)

Review? Tell me whatch'ya think!


	16. It's Over Finally

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not, in any shape or form, own Degrassi: The Next Generation or Face Down by TRJA

_**A/N**_: Hello! Hey, hai. Um. Well, for those of you reading, I know this took **forever. **;-: My bad. But truth is, I kind of lost interest in this story, and so I just stopped caring. But, I figure, I can at least give you a last chapter. If you are even reading…

I know I dragged this story out. Sorry. :/ But I can only learn, right?

Anyway, I give to you, the last chapter of Face Down.

Enjoy?

* * *

On the walk back to the room in which Clare was held, it was pure silence. It's not like the two boys had much to talk about, anyway. They were pondering what to do. They couldn't call the police, no; they would be called crazy, psychos, complete lunatics.

They had to find out themselves a way to bring Clare back from wherever she was. Eli knew_** she**_ was behind this. It wasn't necessarily surprising. Julia had always been devious, always been a rebel. He just didn't think she would go to such great lengths to get what she wanted. Such great lengths, she hurt Eli's heart in the process, more then she had before. The same heart that she once had the pleasure of holding in the palm of her hands.

Julia's chance to being Elis again crashed, though, on the date of April 22nd, 2010. And Julia knew it. So if she couldn't be Eli's, then no one could.

When Fitz and Eli walked into Clare's room, even more depression was thick through the air. Clare's body was pale white, and her chest was barley moving. It was like her body was struggling to stay alive, and that killed them inside.

They both sat next to her, each on either side of her bed. Eli took her hand in mine, softly rubbing his fingertips on her knuckles.

"I-if.." Eli took my attention away from Clare and glanced at Fitz, who was shaking, struggling to gain his composure. "If we fix this, if she's okay… I can't be near her. It's not safe."

"Fitz.."

"No! You… you need to be with her. I know that she loves you, Eli. She looks at you differently then how she looks at me. I just want her to be happy. I'll move on, no big deal." Eli felt some sort of pity for the guy. After all, he did love her. Who wouldn't love such a great girl like Clare? But this is his choice, Eli reasoned. If he doesn't want to be around Clare, then it was fine by him.

"Okay" He didn't know what to say, but he was internally grateful of how he's caring for her.

_**How ironic.**_

"That's it!" Eli stood up abruptly from his spot, releasing Clare's hand, and looked at Fitz with excitement. Fitz's eyes followed Elis arising body, and he tilted his head to the side.

"You have an idea?" He asked Eli, hoping.

"Follow me"

_**XXX**_

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Positive. This was our spot. At least some of her spirit has to be lurking around here."

Fitz nodded and Eli grimaced. This place had too many memories. The air swarming the old church smelled weirdly like her, which made Eli's spine tingle,

And not in the good way.

Eli walked over to where his and Julia's names were carved in the center of a heart. This is where they always went to get away from everything. School, their parents, things that annoyed them.. it was their spot. She has to be here, Eli thought.

"Julia!" Eli suddenly bellowed throughout the forest. He looked back at Fitz. He was staring to the sky as if she would come floating down like paranormal entities would in old 80's movies. Eli rolled his eyes and looked at the rock where she would always sit.

"Julia. Jules, please. Let me talk to you" Eli said, just above a whisper. He closed his eyes, just hoping that maybe….maybe she would show up.

"JULIA!" My eyes snapped open, and I looked over at Fitz who had his hands covering his mouth, acting like a megaphone, and looking up towards the sky. Idiot.

"JULIAAA!'

"Woah, man! That guy needs to shut up! Ugh." Eli

eyes widened, immediately turning around in one swift moment, his eyes zoning in on the raven haired, pale figure on the stone rock.

"Julia." Eli said, smirking. She sat perched in her spot, looked at him and gave him a glare, before fully scolding at him.

"What?" She smiled, her eyes giving Eli a knowing look.

"What did you do to Clare? I know you have her locked up somewhere. Get her back." Eli said, getting to the point, not in the mood for small talk.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Julia, please? I'm begging here. I know that our relationship didn't end too well, but can't we do that now?"

"Now is a bit too late, don't you think?" She stated, crossing her arms and not looking in Eli's direction.

"I did love you Julia, but you wouldn't tell me what was going on. You just left me hanging, and I got sick of it. Whether or not we both want to believe it, we would have broken up no matter what. I just wish it had a different outcome." I said, sitting down on the rock opposite of her.

Out of the corner of Eli's eye, he saw Fitz hiding behind a tree, looking in their direction. Even though he couldn't see her, Eli knew that he knew she was here.

"I still love you so much. I don't want to give you up." She whispered, looking at Eli through her eye lashes. She knew Eli hated it when she did that, but Eli wasn't going to let her manipulate him. Not anymore.

"Even if Clare wasn't here, how do you expect us to have a relationship, anyway? You're a ghost, Jules. You need to go."

"I know" She said, sadness corrupted her tone.

"Then, please." I begged, "Help me."

She bit her quivering lip, before looking up at me in the eye. "Why? What do I get? I'm losing the boy I love, and I won't see him ever again!" Julia burst, her tears blurring her own vision. "I want you to be happy, Eli, I really do. But what about me?"

Eli didn't know how to answer that. He wasn't familiar with the paranormal, and he sure as hell didn't know how heaven worked. Do ghosts find love after life?

'I-I….I don't know. I don't know what happens in the after life, I've never been there." This made the corners of Julia's mouth turn up a small bit, so Eli continued. "I just want you to be happy. Hell, if there's a ghostly boy up there who you find incredibly sexy, then go after him! Forget about little 'ol me, I'll be fine. Just please….please, I'm begging you, let Clare go."

Julia knew what she was doing was wrong, and she couldn't help but wonder what was past the bright light that has been waiting for her entrance for the past year. Clare is still trapped, and if Clare made Eli happy, since she no longer can, then so be it.

"Okay."

Eli's insides burst with happiness, and he couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto his face.

They both stood up, and Eli stepped in front of her. "Jules, I will always love you. You remember that, okay?"

Julia cracked a small smile at Eli, before nodding and disappearing out of Eli's life. Forever.

"Fitz!" Eli called, his eyes still lingering on the place where Julia just disappeared from, "Let's get to the hospital."

He smiled, before climbing into Morty.

_**XXX**_

Clare felt, she actually felt warmth crawl up the blood in her arm. From her shoulder, to her toes, she could feel again. Her senses were coming back, and Clare knew something good was finally coming her way. She could smell, she could **breathe**. Small needles were poking at her feet and hands, and she had to resist the urge to slap them on something.

"Clare? Clare, can you hear me?"

_**That voice**_. Clare knew that voice. It wasn't a voice she was afraid of, it was the voice that's always been there for her. The voice that's here, now, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Clare?"

Suddenly, a raven haired boy was in view, and Clare smiled wide. She was back.

_**XXX**_

"Wait, wait, wait. So, Julia did this all because she wanted to be with you? Oh my God, that's….what?"

Clare and Eli were laying on her couch, cuddling up to a blanket and just being there with one another.

After Clare woke, Eli made sure she was perfectly fine, and got her out of there before anyone suspected. The reasons she was in there were ridiculous, and Eli knew her parents weren't notified.

They called Alli and Adam, and after a long talk and many questions answered, the two of them could finally rest soundlessly for the first time in a while.

"I know, it's insane. It's not even possible, but it happened." Eli nodded at her, before reaching to the coffee table and getting some Doritos.

Clare chucked, "What a year it's been, huh?"

"It's barely begun, too." Eli nodded again, before eating more chips.

"What about Fitz?" Clare wondered. She still hasn't seen him since she woke up, and she wondered what happened with him.

"He doesn't want to be around you, he's afraid that it'll happen again."

"Oh," Clare frowned. It's not like it was his fault, but she's glad she doesn't have to worry about him. She has Eli.

"Eli?" Clare asked. There was one thing she wanted to do again. She's been wanting to do it for a while, but when you don't know where you are it's a tad bit difficult.

Eli swallowed the chips that were in his mouth, and looked at Clare. "Hmm?" He said, wiping his mouth.

Clare raised her hand to his chin, and slowly turned his face toward her. She zoned her pupils on his lips, and scanned his face upward till she was at his eyes, and went back down to his lips again.

She sat up straight, and released the corner of the blanket that she was toying with her hand. She moved her face forward, slow and hesitant, until she saw the recognizing sparkle in his eye.

He, too, moved forward slowly, and they both closed their eyes until they felt each others lips connect.

Eli's hand immediately went to her cheek, and he pressed his mouth fully onto hers. Clare inwardly smiled, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer if it was even possible.

Both of them knew that this was a fresh start, a new beginning. They would put everything behind them and only move forward. They needed each other, and now that all of the previous obstacles are out of the way, they finally see that.

Their hearts have been played, stabbed, cheated, burned, and broken, but somehow it still works. They were going to make sure that nothing comes between them, that was a fact.

* * *

Merry Christmas! Xoxo

So, I'm going to mark this as complete. c: If anyone is reading, I hope you enjoyed this story. :)


End file.
